The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki
by doglover888
Summary: Hey, I'm Rain Kisuki! Kai, my bro's BFF, just moved to my town. He doesn't like people. Buuut...I might just be an exception. Join me while I ruin the high school, drive people insane, and teach Kai the art of pranking. Mainly KaixOc,ReixMar,1-sided OcxOc
1. Chapter 1: First Day, Silly Teacher!

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 1: First Day, Silly Teacher!**

I'm Rain Star Kisuki. I go to Bakuten High as a 16 year old Junior. I'm** sorta** short! I may be 5 feet tall, but still! I have black hair that people constantly say is just like Bokura's from Yu-gi-oh, except, as I said, black. I happen to hate the show so I generally get mad and well…yeah.

I have silver eyes, well some of the time at least. My eyes are silver when I'm not feeling emotions, a light green shiny kind of color when I'm comfortable, blood red when I'm mad, brown when I'm confused, bright blue when I'm happy, a light pink when I'm embarrassed, gold when I'm curious or listening, and finally purple when I'm daydreaming or bored. Yup, that's all I can remember, might be a few other colors though. I have pink lips and pale skin, not any acne, no freckles, nothing. I go out in daylight every freaking day, but I always look the same: ghost-white! Now wardrobe right? I'm currently wearing a black t-shirt with a purple star on it in the middle with a black see-through shirt with sleeves down to my elbows under. I also sported black caprees and black and purple sneakers; the sneakers looking as though they'd fall apart any second. Of course there were accessories though! Note: sarcasm. I had one silver stud in my right ear, a black chocker that covered about a third of my neck, with a purple teardrop hanging from it that looked real, and a silver heart hanging from a silver chain; which was wrapped around it is if trying to strangle the heart, on my left ear.

Now, I could give you my life story or I could tell you that I'm from Russia, I moved to Bakuten, Japan, and met up with my best friend Tala. Isn't that good enough? No? Okay, so I moved here when I was a freshman, met up with this dude named Tala, and met my new best friends, Enrique, Johnny, Ozuma, and Bryan. I have a few other friends, but I'm too lazy to name them, so yeah. Speak of the devils… Here they come, running like a giant, three-eyed blob of death is chasing them… Heh, yeah, let's go with that.

Ok, so Tala is an idiot, a pervert, obnoxious, and completely clueless. He **is** nice some of time, but not a lot of the time. He is amazing in math though, really weird. Anyhow, Enrique…He is **a lot** like Tala. He's a pervert, he's obnoxious, but a bit less clueless…well no, no he's not. He is the worst student ever! Still, he isn't as mean as Tala. He is nice most the time, in a weird, annoying way though.

Right, so there's Johnny... He thinks he's god. No, no. I am **not** kidding! He looks at people like they're the scum of earth. He has the worst temper on the planet. I swear, he yells every other word. He complains all the time too, but I'm still his friend. Not sure why, but nevertheless I am, in fact, his friend.

Then there's Ozuma. He's pretty cool. He's smart, not a pervert, calm, not a pervert, quiet, and well, not a pervert. Seriously, all my guy-friends but him and Bryan are like seriously screwed in the head. He does get a bit mad though. The only real problem is he likes almost nothing, its real annoying for Christmas and birthday shopping.

Okay, so then there's Bryan. He is so freackin' awesome. Bryan's like a big brother, not the annoying kind that picks on you though. He takes care of me and beats up anyone and anything that he thinks might make me displeased in the least. Really helpful at times, but he gets in trouble because of it…a lot. If he's mad it's so hard to control, but I somehow manage to stop him most of the time. Also, he is like Ozuma in the hard-to-shop-for way, but if I only give him a card I made he'd say it was the best gift he ever got because his little sister made it. Isn't that so sweet!? So, because he does that, I always make him some awesome present that required a lot of thought. I feel it's necessary since he's so nice about it when I forget something. Soooo…those are some of my friends. Yup… alright then. Maybe I should talk to them now…? Nahhh. They're staring at me, huh? Wonder why.

"Rain?" Tala asked as I stare blankly.

"Uggh! What's with you? You always stare off into the distance with that stupid look! Can see the future or something? Do you see things? Holy crap!" Enrique ranted and then seemed to realize something.

"You see dead people!?" he and Tala shouted in unison.

"Can you see fluffy?" Enrique asked eagerly.

"Fluffy?" Tala questioned.

"Yeah, my pet snake! She died though," Enrique sniffled.

"Aww, I feel your pain, dude. My pet mosquito died," Tala connected, "My mom kept complaining about diseases and crap so, she shot him.

"Your mom shot a bug?" Bryan sweatdropped, "With a gun?"

"Yup! She missed and shot threw the wall a few hundred times though. Bug are damn hard to hit you know! I miss him so much! I miss the ammo more, but poor Lola!" Tala wept.

"You named a boy Lola? And how'd you know he's a boy?" Enrique questioned.

"Yes and because he only came out when there was a girl nearby."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's why," said Ozuma, "So, he came out whenever you were around?" He smirked.

"I resent that!" Tala retorted.

"We know you _represent_ that, Tala," Johnny chuckled.

"Shut, the freaking hell, up!" Bryan growled.

"Fluffy the snake? Lola the mosquito?" Ozuma questioned, "What the hell is wrong with you two? What about her seeing dead people? Don't you think she might just daydream a lot? You two need therapy, really bad!" Good ol' Ozuma. Ha ha! Okay, so they may be weird but…they're my idiots. So I guess I gotta talk now…

"Uhh guys?" I mumbled

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"Shut up."

"Right. Gotchya sir, ma'am, person, lady, miss!" Tala replied, saluting with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up Tala! I won't let you infect her with your idiocy!" Bryan snapped, giving Tala a "light" punch and picking me up and hugging me protectively. Tala glared at him, but at least he shut up.

"Thanks Ry-ry!" I said cuddling closer to him affectionately.

"Of course!" he replied happily. He's awesome! He punches Tala all the time, it's just so much fun too watch! Ha, ha, ha! Tala's pain! Yay! Funny!  
"Uhh… Rain, why are you laughing so hard?" Ozuma asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Enrique questioned, "My wonderful Fluffy is doing a wonderful trick of wonderful wonder! She's so wonderfully wonderful!"

"Say wonderful one more time, and I'll rip your mouth off!" Johnny snapped.

"Wonderful scolding, Johnny. You're so wonderfully wonderful at scolding! It's a wonderful gift from the wonderful heavens of wonder! I wonder if I will ever be so wonderfully wonderful at wonderfully scolding so wonderfully!" Tala complimented. Ozuma and Johnny exchanged looks, before decking both Enrique, and Tala. Bryan slapped his forehead, before dragging his hand down his face roughly.

"Why am I friends with them?" he wondered aloud.

"You're friends with them? Since when?" I muttered, slightly disgusted.

"Oh. Right! It's hard to remember when they start to brainwash you," he replied.

So, this is how I get to spend the morning of my first day of school. Yeah, kinda sucks, right? So I guess I better mention school to them… Or maybe I can run off while they're distracted! That'd be wonderful! God, that word's like virus or something! Viruses are NOT wonderful, ya know? They do stuff to computers that can do bad things. Yup…bad things. Anyhow…eww school! It reeks of education! I'm stadin' in front of the dump a.k.a. school, just so ya know. We've arrived in hell, captain! One small step for me, one wonderful step for psychopaths! I know, I wanna kill me too! Eh? I'm suicidal? Nope. Just insane. Believe it or not, I am in fact part of the group of idiots surrounding me. Who'da guessed! Thanks for your support! I own a chainsaw you know…hehehe. So here we are…standing here. Yup. Enter? Nahhh, I'm good. Oooo! Me gots idea good: me say that out loud. Yay!!!

"So here we are…standing here. Yup. Enter? Nahhh, I'm good. Oooo! Me gots idea good: me say that out loud. Yay!!!" I chirped happily.

"What the freaking hell was that supposed to mean?" Ozuma asked.

"…"

"Do you even know?"

"It made sense in my head!" I whined.

"It makes perfect sense to me!" said Tala, grinning from ear to ear.

"I bet it does," said Bryan in a you-are-messed-up-but-I'll-pretend-you're-normal-so-you-don't-bother-me-even-more-if-that's-possible-for-insulting-you-you-damn-idiot kinda way.

"Tala…your hair is red…" Johnny said blankly.

"That is true," replied Tala.

"I have red hair too," he added.

"That is also true," Tala said.

"…"

"…"

"BROTHER!!!" they shouted in unison before stretching out their arms and running towards each other…Only to run **passed** each other and hit their heads on something. Johnny ran into a tree, Tala into a chimpanzee. You don't believe me? Damn! You normal people don't have any… 3!!IMAGINATION!!3! Yup, I do that whenever I say the word. SO, maybe it wasn't a chimpanzee…it was a telephone pole. They're very similar if you use your 3!!IMAGINATION!!3 though. It has been 5 minutes…Bryan looks worried so now I will speak.

"Do we go in now?" I mumbled.

"I guess…" replied a bored Ozuma.

"I like air conditioning. It's very…airy…" I sighed.

"True…I guess," he said, once again bored.

"Right so lets walk…" I said.

"I guess…" he grumbled.

"Will you carry me?" I questioned. "I broke my legs," I lied.

"I gue-NO!" he barked.

"Damn… that woulda worked with Tala!" I sighed. And so we all entered the school courtyard. Glares on our faces, droop in our steps we entered the school, with no race for the stress.

"Muhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa haaahahahahahahahaaaa!" I burst out laughing.

Everyone in the area looked at me with freaked out faces. To tell you the truth; **all** my laughter is evil. My chuckles, my giggles, and my uhhh… other forms of laughter, all sound evil.

"Ummm… miss? Would you mind telling me what is so amusing that it requires so much strong, disturbing laughter," said a lady with a "no jokes, no laughter, no fun" look.

"Ehh, nothin. I just made this rhyme in my head! Wanna hear?" I asked, bubbly as hell. Hehe, bubbly as hell. Oxymoron…heh. Wait…what's an oxymoron?

"No tha-"

"Glares on our faces, droop in our steps we entered the school, with no race for the stress. I'm like a regular, everyday Dr. Seuss? Wight?" I said, giving her my cute baby-like eyes no one could resist along with my trademark pout.

"Quite." She said in a disapproving tone, unaffected by my adorableness. Kinda pissed me off. She's the only one who hasn't been affected by it. It's weird when something you're so accustomed to have suddenly become different. You're oblivious to these peculiar situations and addled greatly, unsure of how to react. Ya know? Damn. I want chocolate!!! And so I voiced my thoughts..

"I want chocolate! NOW!!!" I whined.

"Miss, if you brought chocolate, you can eat it at lunch."

"I said," my voice was dark, like an extremely violent demon's, "I want chocolate NOOOOOW!!!!!!" Flames surrounded me, and when I exhaled I breathed them. The students in the hall, the strict lady person, and my idiots + Ozzy (that's what I call Ozuma when he isn't here or when I'm thinking) were all scared. Only Bryan was neutral, watching the very repetitive situation. He sighed and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a brown Hershey bar. I suddenly shrank, the fire was gone, and my eyes were bright blue, big, round, and sparkling with tears of joy. He snapped off a rectangle from the bar and handed it to me. I snatched it eagerly and shoved it in my mouth, savoring every second.

"…Ya know, that still freaks me out!" said Enrique, snapping out of it.

"Ditto here," nodded Tala.

"…*shudder*…" the mean lady was petrified. Hehe! I scared her! Serves her right. I'm so freakin' cute and she doesn't even care. Sigh. I'm bored. Ozzy is staring, Bryan is bored, and the lady isn't moving.

"Umm.…?" I poked the lady. She fell over. "Whoops! Heehee."

"What now?" Ozuma asked.

"Uh, I vote we leave and pretend this never happened," said Tala.

"You guys do know," said some random person, "that's the vice principal, right?"

"Of coooooooourse we knew that! Hehehe, eep!" I replied.

"Riiiight. Good luck with that," he sweatdropped and then left, leaving our little group in the hall.

"You didn't even know who the V.P. was?" Ozzy asked. I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Bryan shrugged and proceeded off through some hallway. I followed him, since we had the same homeroom, as did Tala and Enrique. We enter the classroom and choose our seats. There were four rows, and I sat in the third back, at the seat closest to the window. Tala sat behind me, and Bryan was next to him, diagonal from me. Enrique sat in front of me and was sitting backwards in his seat so he could talk to us. Next to him was some girly girl with shoulder-length light brown hair who was chatting with her friends, and he chooses to watch her through the corner of his eye. I glared, knowing he was going to make her regret the day she sat there. Other than her, there were about 17 more students in the room, meaning we had a 22 people homeroom, unless someone was late. The door opened and in walked our new teacher. Last year I had Ms. Tadpole, yeah, that's her name…and not only that, she was a freaky old bat that ended up in rehab on the last month of school. This new teacher, on the other hand, looked about 24ish, had brown hair, and looked like a normal human being. He actually looked like a senior.

"Morning class. I'm your homeroom and possibly history teacher, Mr. Takaito. I hope to have a great year with you. Also, I hope you actually pay attention this year, seeing as some of you were in my class last year, coughTalacough and failed to listen to a single word I said," spoke Mr. Takaito.

"Karok, man, how've ya been? Have ya got yourself a chick yet? Dude, I swear, it's all because of your hair! I mean look at my hair," said Tala familiarly, "and I'm a total babe magnet."

"Tala…please don't make me give you detention. Your mother keeps trying to ask me out when I try to talk to her about you. I don't want a repeat of last time," he sighed.

"What happened last time?" asked the girl sitting next to Enrique.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say…don't turn down someone if they ask you on a date, and happen to have a loaded gun."

"I wuv my mommy! She's so wonderful!" Tala laughed. Most of my friends moaned, getting weird looks from the other students.

"O.K. I don't even want to know!" said Mr. Takaito. "Oh! That's right! Schedules, schedules…Now where did I put those? Hmm…" he rummaged through his already cluttered desk. "Ahh! Here they are!" He pulled a manila folder (that's what you call em' right?) out from between a pile of books. The books toppled off the desk and landed on his foot. He jumped on one foot, holding the injured foot in one hand, before tripping and landing on his chair. The chair just happened to be one of those wheely ones, so he was slid over to a bookcase and crashed into it. At that exact moment the door opened, indicating the arrival of a late student. Before we could even look at him, a bookcase, 50 plus books, and a homeroom and possibly my history teacher, Mr. Takaito, all crashed on top of him.

"Owwwww!" cried the klutz that was my teacher.

"…I don't like public school," came a mumble from under the pile.

"Uhh…OH! Sorry! I'm getting off now!" shouted Mr. Takaito, jumping up so quickly that he slipped on a book and landed on the bookcase, smashing it on top of the displeased student's back. "Whoops…" he mumbled, getting up more carefully this time.

He pushed the bookcase into the hallway and began digging through the books. The student stood up, and if looks could kill, Mr. Takaito would have been killed, summoned back to life with some creepy ritual, only to be killed again.

"I don't like you," said the student, brushing himself off and pushing his silver hair out of his eyes. It dazzled the class's eyes with the sun shining through the window on him, especially when you compared it to the dark royal blue hair that lay beyond it. Of course, his hair was dull and drab when you compared it to his burning, crimson eyes, hotter than the flames of the hell he'd probably already damned us all to the second he walked into our wonderful, little, sophomore class of 23.

"Kai Hiwatari is the name. I look forward to making your lives a living hell," he spoke in his deep, intoxicating voice, a sexy smirk sliding its way onto his lips,

"Class 2-A."


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Blues

Thanks to all reviewers! I have a pretty good time writing this story. It doesn't have much of a storyline yet, but its been more fun than my other story. Probably because I had way too many idea for that story! Haha! I might make it better if I manage to complete this story.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

Dadadadaa! Presenting the very first…Filler chapter!

**Chappy 2: Birthday Blues: Enrique Has an Idol's Voice!**

"Lalalaala di dida di dada lala la!!!" he sang, "Listen to my beautiful voice and let it fill you with a feeling of dread- I mean…of umm…tranquility! Yeah, let's go with that!"

"My ears!" cried Johnny, "My gorgeous, godly ears!" He pressed his hands against his "godly" ears in hopes of drowning out Enrique's voice.

You see, today is Enrique's birthday! Woohoo. I'm overflowing with a mix of warm and gentle emotions. (And I think they're about to come full speed out of my mouth and land all over the Birthday Boy.) Anywho, Enrique decided karaoke sounded like a damn good time, and well…we're suffering for it.

"Soooo," started Enrique in a modest voice, "whadya think? I'm idol material right? Be honest!" He was obviously sure he sang –heh, heh- wonderfully! Hahaha! That never gets old. Oh wait. It got old a long time ago. Whoopsie daisy! Well, back to reality!

"Dude," started Tala with a frown on his face, "OMG! You're like godlier than Johnny's ears! That was the most elecant song, like, evs, yo!"

"It's pronounced "eloquent", moron," snapped the Oz man, "And please, don't talk like you're on AIM." Haha! Oz man! He sounds like a character from that movie with the "We're not in Kansas anymore!" and "I'm meeeeltiiing!" and the clicking of the shoes n'all dat crap!

"Or like a pathetic excuse for a gangster, for that matter," added Ry-ry.

"It's okay, guys! I won't get a big head. Just let your true feelings about how awesome I am flow out!"

"I mean really, how could you find that performance godly?" continued Ozzy.

"Ya! My ears make that performance look like a mere commoner! Hahaha! Bow down before me, you filthy peasants!" Johnny ranted.

"Once you get Johnny started, it'll be days before he stops!" I chirped.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ozzy.

"No one you need to be concerned with! Hahahahaha!" I laughed nervously. By the way, my idiots don't know bout you guys, so keep it a secret, k? Pwetty pwease! I know you can't resist my puppy dog eyes!

"Aww chucks! I'm not that great!" laughed Enrique, rubbing the back of his head. Looks like Enrique's off in his own little world too. He must think he's talking to some imaginary fans. How cute? Having an imaginary friend to fill the haunting emptiness left by being ignored and left out while other children live there wonderful childhoods. Huh?

"…" Silence. Why'd it suddenly get so quiet? Hmm? Johnny and Enrique are just standing there, smiling into space. I can understand that, but Tala? Tala is never quiet. Never ever. He's like a regular banshee, without the "being a woman" part. Or the banshee part. On second thought, I take back the part about him not being a woman. But the point is: he's usually very noisy.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tala shouted furiously, holding his head like he was in pain. "I can't take it!!! Somebody say something! OMG! The walls are closing in on me! It's getting dark. I feel faint. Why the hell does silence make me experience the symptoms of claustrophobia!?" I knew it was too nice to last.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" said Enrique. Everyone but Johnny-who was still in his dreamland- looked at him.

"What?" asked Bryan calmly.

"You all hate me!" he cried."

"Bingo," I said.

"No crap," said Ozuma.

"You're just realizing this?" laughed Bryan.

"OMG! You know you're my BFF, baby! Don't let anyone tell yaz otherwise!"

"Oh god!" I started.

"Yeah? You need something?" asked Johnny.

"Not you! I mean, Tala jus pisses my off. I mean- he jus won',like, talk normally!" Oh, in case you care –god/Johnny help you if you do-, Enrique is currently crying in a corner, talking to himself, with a knife to his wrist.

"Fine! If n-n-no one c-cares…then I'll just d-d-d-d-d-d-" Tala slapped him. "Thanks dude," said Enrique.

"No prob, baby!" grinned Tala.

"D-d-" Tala raised his hand, "No, dude! I'm fine! If you keep doin that I'll get hurt!" He says that, and yet he has a knife to his own wrist… "Die." He finished.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" cried Tala. "I can't lose you Enri-baby! But seriously, why?"

"You're horrible! You don't even know what you did!" he criticized, tears in his eyes.

"Well, how could we!?" asked Tala, "You never told us!"

"Oh. Right! I forgot about that! Well, ya see. You guys are like my bestest buddies, but you, like, never sang happy birthday to me!" Oooo! It got quiet again! Yay!

Sweet, sweet sil-"Have a happy hap birthday!" started Tala, grabbing a microphone and pressing the "ON" switch. "This is for my best friend on his special day! Alright, you ready to rock Enri-baby!?" Tala shouted, picking up a lamp, shoving it into Bryan's hand and making said lamp-holder hold it above Tala's head. The lights –not counting the lamp- all shut off.

"Happy biiiiiiiirrrrthhhdayyyyy Enri-babyyyy!" Tala screeched into the microphone, hard metal music in the background. "IT'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY!!! You're 16 babyyyyyyy! Sweee-eeeeet sixteen! Oh Enri-baby! Your such a turn-on on your big day!" Tala jumped onto a chair, knocking it to the ground, where it lay in pieces.

"What the-" swore Bryan.

"Bon anniversaire, my lovely darling! It's your B-b-b-b-birthday," he turned the "song" into a rap, the background music changing accordingly. "So honey, youz can do what ev you wa-a-a-ant. Go rob a bank and run around the streets na-a-a-aked if you feelz l-l-l-like it, b-b-babbbbbbbyyyyy honeyyyyy! Happy birthday, Enrique." He finished.

I fainted.

"Did I…rock to hard?" asked Tala, tilting his head to the side, innocently. Enrique was crying.

"T-t-tala…that was," he had tears streaming down his face.

"You d-d-didn't l-like it," Tala said, tears starting to form in his own eyes. (He rapped that! He wasn't stuttering. He's still in song mode!)

"BEAUTIFUL!!! You're almost as godly a singer as me! I'm so happy! I won't kill myself. I promise." Both idiots were puffy-eyed and had wet cheeks. They hugged. Tala pulled away.

"Something wrong, Tala-baby?" asked Enrique concernedly.

"Dude, this is too mushy and gay for me. Like, I only came here for the cake." Everyone but Enrique's jaw dropped. Enrique stood up, walked over to his sulking corner and picked up the knife again. The door opened.

"What's going on in here!? I heard complaints about the sound, even though these rooms are soundproof…" the owner of the karaoke place trailed off. "Wh-wh-wha-wh" Tala smacked him. "What the hell did you doooooooo!!!?" he roared.

"Oh." I said calmly "Scawy. Ozzy," I turned to him and held out my arms, "hide me." Ozzy pulled my arm until I was closer to him, and than pushed me from behind until I was behind a plant.

"There. Consider yourself hidden."

"Ozzy?" I said from behind the plant.

"Yeah? I hid you, isn't that enough?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think the ficus plant needs more water," I said, referring to my hiding place.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Umm hmm," I replied. He picked up a water bottle, uncapped it, and handed it to me.

"Thanks." He nodded. I poured a good amount of water into the pot. "Mission accomplished!" I said, giving my idiots and the karaoke guy thumbs up.

"Well that's just great!" said the karaoke guy. "My ficus plant owes you it's life, so that should cover the…let's see," he pointed at specific items in the room, before giving up and motioning in a circle, "$2,000.03 of damage!"

"Cool! I'm off the hook!" laughed Tala.

"He was being sarcastic," stated Bryan, "imbecile."

"He wouldn't do something mean like be sarcastic to some of his best friends! I believe in him. Right, Howard-Bil-Joe?" smiled Enrique, adressing the karaoke man.

"My name is Iori," the man said through clenched teeth. "Do any of you have enough money to cover the damages?" he questioned. We shook our head in unison. "In that case, you'll have to pay in hard labor. Starting with cleaning this up. Try to fix as many things as you can!"

"Sir, yes sir!" complied Enrique and Tala, as they saluted.

"Good," he nodded in satisfaction, "I'll be back to check on your progress in two hours." He left the room!

"Alright!" Tala commanded, rolling up his sleeves, "Let's kick some butt!"

"Tala?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he replied energetically.

"We're cleaning."

"Right, gotchya!" He ran off and returned ten seconds later. He barged through the door, his arms overflowing with…some stuff. He had duck tape-I mean duct tape! Whoops! That word is so confusing! So, he also had one of those badarse staple guns (note to self: steal that later) and some children's' craft glue, along with a bunch of other stuff! Kyaaa! How cute! There's a rubber ducky! I want it! So cute!

Ten Hours and Fifty Seconds Later

"Done!" I announced.

"Wow!" said Johnny in an impressed tone, "That looks like crap in comparison to mine!" Bryan punched him. He shut up. I smiled.

I stepped back and looked at my handy work.

"I wuv my couch!" I chirped.

"I agree! It's a total turn-on!" said Tala, nodding. I sidestepped, trying to get away from him subtly. The blue couch had been lovely when we first got here. I think it looks better now. Who needs a sewing machine! The duck-duct tape makes a pretty pattern –and it's kinda shiny- and the glue smells yummy! Hope the next person to fall asleep there gets high. Heh, heh! I'm so eeeeevil! Crap! Hope Tala doesn't find being evil to be a turn-on! Eww! The door opened.

"Oh. My. God."

"Hey it's the karaoke guy! Hi Igor!" I chirped eagerly waving my hand. "Look at the couch I fixed! Doesn't it look even better!?"

"It's Iori!" he hissed.

"We finished early," said Tala.

"So we decided to throw in some extra treats for ya!" Finished Enrique. Toilet paper was stapled to the ceiling and walls, and papers were glued to cover the wholes Tala made in the lampshade when he was throwing stuff around to find a source of light. Not to mention, the rubber ducky was hanging from the ceiling by toilet paper surrounding its neck. Poor thing. In addition, the karaoke machines, walls, and furniture were all colored in crayon (courtesy of the crayon pack I took from my kids meal coloring kit crap at a restaurant.)

"Enrique! Hey Enrique, looooooook!" whined Tala. Enrique turn around and his eyes widened. Johnny and Tala stood in two corners by the opposite wall. Each of them had one arm gesturing towards the center of the wall. There was rainbow crayon writing all over the wall. It read 'Happy B-day, Enri-baby! Hope you get a bunch of shallow, material things!' He started crying –again!?- tears of joy. And so, Enrique had a simply wonderful birthday! Oh, and Bryan had to drive the karaoke man somewhere after that. The man started spewin' out nonsense, so Ry-ry was told to drive him to something Tala called the –wacky shack-. I wonder if it's some kind of fun, random store. I hope I can go sometime. Rain -awaiting the results of skipping school today- out!

Please review! Thankiez a bunch for readin! You're wonderful for dat! Guess what! Next chap has lots of Kai (I think- haven't written it yet!) I hope to get it up in the next few weeks!


	3. Chapter 3: Big Brother's Got a BFF?

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 3: Big Brother's Got a BFF!?**

…Ring.

…Ring.

…RING!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…ah…ah. Scawy. Damn alarm clock…" I mumbled and leaned my head on the bedpost, scowling.

"Rain, sweety, are you up?" I didn't reply.

"Rain, dear, please get up…"

"I don' wanna!" I whispered groggily.

"Rain…?" Mom continued to pester me, "RAIN? GET OUT OF BED BEFORE I SEND YOUR BROTHER IN!!!"

"Good luck!" I shouted from my bed, "You'll have to get him up first!" …Oh. Crap. The door opened.

"Shove it, pipsqueak! Dad's pissed you skipped yesterday. Use better judgment." That's Lore, my big brother.

His name sounds suspiciously like "Lord." It's pretty suiting. He's a total know-it-all! And just because he's a genius! He's good at everything. He's punctual, smart, good at sports, and the most popular guy at school. He started school two years later than most 'cause Mommy and Daddy just couldn't bear to give him up so soon. So, he's the oldest senior at Bakuten High. He's a real jerk, but I'm not allowed to hit him or else I'll lose my chocolate privileges. I can't afford to lose them. Trust me.

"Now, get your *** out of bed before I throw your chocolate-chip pancakes out."

"Chocolate-chip pancakes…?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Mmm," he nodded.

"Get out."

"Huh?

"GET OUT OF MY F***ING ROOM!!!" I shouted.

"Rain!" Mom shouted from downstairs. "Language!"

"Out," I mumbled.

"Why are you having a fit this early in the morning?" Lore sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not wearing pants."

"For heaven's sake, Rain! I frickin' bathed you until you were nine! Does it really matter? You just don't want to stand up." True, very true. Smart***.

"I'm very self-conscious, believe it or not." I replied indignantly.

Groooaaaaaah…

"Oh," I realized, "I'm hungry. Get me food."

"Get it yourself," he snapped. He walked over to my dresser and started rummaging around. My brother doesn't really care about my privacy. And I don't really anyway, so it works out pretty well. He tossed my clothing onto the bed. And when I say clothing, I mean all of my clothing: undergarments and everything. He doesn't care.

"Get dressed."

"Grrr," I bared my teeth at him. I have fiercely sharp canine teeth, for which I am immensely proud. I crawled out of bed, only to trip on various articles of useless crap that littered my floor.

"Waaaaaahahahaha!" I cried. (That's crying; not evil laughter.) Three seconds later I was done. I wriggled out of my t-shirt (which I decided I liked and stole from Tala.) Lore rolled his eyes. Yesterday, I took my pants and socks off and slept in that days clothing.

"Yeah, you're _real_ self-conscious," he said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because-Oh crap! My pancakes are getting cold!" I dashed for the hallway. Lore caught me by the wrist. He pulled me back and pushed me so I was sitting on my Powerpuff Girls comforter. He picked up the white shirt he had pulled out of my drawer and ripped off the tag. He shoved my head through the big hole and let me put my arms through. I pouted. I'm not three-years old, thank you very much. I only act that way. Oh…I get it.

He left the room and made me get dressed. He had picked out my new clothes. I never wore them…my father bought them for me. Lore wasn't wasteful. Whenever he picked out my clothing I looked like a pretty and fashionable teenage girl. I hate it. I usually just wear the clothing I take from my idiots.

Before people knew who I was, they thought I was wearing their clothing for a different reason. I beat them up enough to fix this. (A/n: this story is not meant to encourage thievery, violence, swearing, rude name-calling, stupidity, or any forms of bullying or crime. It is a make-believe story that is not to be taken seriously. If you are easily influenced by this kind of behavior, do your homework or something. Ok, back to the story!) It worked quite nicely. Ok, so I think my brother does go a little over the line. I can dress myself. I just don't want to.

"You look nice, now. You're going to change when I leave, aren't you?" He said, reentering my room. I nodded. This isn't as comfortable. I think I'm in the mood to wear my "Homework is my hobby, too bad I have no time for it" t-shirt. I love that one. It has a picture of paper on it. It had blue writing on it. I like blue. And other colors…yup. Oh, yeah. Pancakes!

I shoved him out the door, slammed it, and was in _fresh_ clothing in ten seconds flat. Man, I kick major ***.

I smiled looking in the mirror, and then frowned. I walked over to me bed –heh, I sound like a pirate-, knelt down, and lifted up the bed skirt. Pause. Before I continue on my fashionable quest, I must make one thing clear. My bed is a girl! That's why she wears a skirt. She's very pretty. I'm hardly gonna sleep on a male bed…because I'm very self-conscious. Ok, continuing. So I lifted up the bed skirt and rummaged around under my bed. Oh, there are Bryan's new shoes! He lost them here last week. Haha! I'll bring them to school today.

"Aha! Muhahahaha!!! I found it!" I laughed evilly and celebrated my victory. I put a really cool cap on. I'll leave its appearance up to your imagination.

I'm going for a cool look today. Black hoodie with gold, graffiti-style writing, torn, dark jeans: down to me knees –heehee-. Not to mention, black and electric green stripy socks up to my knees, and the ever so stylish military boots. I grinned. Who needs skirts! Other than my pretty, powerpuffriffic bed, that is.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Delicious cakes from a pan!" I sang running down the hallway. I slid down the banister of the stairs and fell on my butt at the bottom. I recovered quickly and stormed into the kitchen.

"Feed me!" I ordered noisily.

My mom sweatdropped. She sighed and placed pancakes in front of where I sat at our wobbly, old breakfast table. Hehe! Wobbly…wobble-eeeeeeee. Haha…funny.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" she said looking at Lore, who was cutting my pancakes for me. My eyes narrowed for a second, turning pitch black.

"Ummy!" I chirped, as if she hadn't said a word. I raised an eyebrow at Lore, who was studying my face carefully.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he grumbled, "I was just wondering why my little sister is dressed like a gagster." I glared.

"Anyway, it's about time to leave," he pointed out.

I frowned, "You go ahead." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm driving you to school today…so you'll actually go to school."

"It was Enrique's birthday!" I protested.

"Sooo, let's head out then!" He grabbed my hand and pulling me to the door. I jabbed at my plate with my hand, and managed to swallow half a pancake in record time, being dragged all the while. I threw my fork basketball style, easily sending it into the sink. Mom glared. I was better than Lore at basketball…well, almost. Lore picked up our bags, opened the door, and headed straight for his shiny black convertible. God I love that car. I scrambled to get my shoes on, forgot to tie them. I ran towards the car, and at only a few feet from my destination, fell flat on my face.

"****!" Lore swore. Yeah, he's a real saint. "Rain! Are you okay?" He said eyes filled with worry. I pushed myself up, so my face wasn't grinding against asphalt.

"Just peachy. Never better." Ya know, except that one time when I fell out of my two-story window onto daddy's new red corvette. Guess whom he had sympathy for? Lore burst out laughing, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You're the only person I know who has actually fell flat on her face. It's actually kind of an accomplishment," he said, struggling to regain his composure. Of course, not as much of an accomplishment as his straight-As, fit-to-burst trophy case, and countless scholarship offers.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have to get a move on if we want to arrive to school on time." And we don't, well I don't at least.

"Why? We've got ****loads of time." He frowned. Not the way a sweet little sister should speak? Perfect.

"My best friend moved here from Russia. You never met him, but…He really is a great guy. A little rough around the edges, but a great guy. He'd get a kick out of meeting someone like you," he paused for a second, looking hopeful.

After thinking for a short while, he sighed, a little disappointed, shaking his head. "If there's anyone in the world I'd give my precious little sister to…"he started, before trailing off…Precious? My eyes darkened to a honey-brown color.

He sighed again, opening the door to the black beauty. He sat down, shut the door, and waited until I was in the car and strapped to the seat. Damn law abider. He's got this thing about using seatbelts. Putting the lever into reverse, he backed out of the driveway smoothly. I turned on the radio and rocked out to Godsmack, ignoring his protests. Within minutes we were outside the richest castle in the richest neighborhood of the richest town in all of Nowheresville, awaiting Prince Rough Around the Edges.

Look, this guy is clearly too rich for a school bus, but couldn't he take a limo or a car given to him buy his rich family? Seriously, this kid was born into wealth and he's hitching rides from us. My daddy leaves at six in the morning and comes home at six at night, exhausted from his hard job of yelling at others to do his work. Holy crap! Isn't that that freaky, helluva scawy kid whom my homeroom –and possibly history- teacher fell on. Ommigod, he is really hot!

"Oi, Lore," I said looking at my brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why is my super scawy -but very hot- classmate in your Richy Mc Richardson friend's driveway?"

"Hot?" Lore scowled. I ignored him.

"Crap! He broke into the house, stole their cash and priceless jewelry, and now your helpin' 'im with da getaway! Am I good or what!?" I grinned, proud of my analysis. In fact, I was so goddamn smitten with myself, I didn't even notice said thief staring at me, leaning on the car door next to Lore.

"Or what."…****.

"Sup, Kai?" Lore said, making a grab for the door handle. Kai backed away from the door and Lore got out. I stared at Kai through the open door space. The light was better out here than in the classroom. If I'd ever seen anything close to a god, Kai had Johnny beat by freakin' light-years.

"Hey Lore, where is that thing gonna sit?" said Kai. He had a smooth voice, which I'm sure could give me chills whether he was mad or not. He had smoldering eyes, long eyelashes, and a mess of silver hair, not a single knot, but it looked like bed head. I'd kill to have bed head that pretty. I sighed.

"Gee, isn't this flattering," he said sarcastically. I snapped back to reality. Wait a sec!

"Ay, who're ya callin' a thing!?" I shouted indignantly.

"Lore, is this your sister, your girl, or have you taken a job as a taxi driver for mafia members-in-the-making?"

"She's my," he shifted uncomfortably, "…sister." Lore sighed, blushing. He's freakin' blushing! I'm so embarrassing to have as a sister that my hunk-of-heaven –as Tala creepily described him- brother was blushing.

"Thanks for your support, big brother," I snapped bitterly. Lore's eyes became harsh. He hated when I called him that. Kai frowned a little.

"So where is it sitting?"

"I forgot that…"

"I'm driving then. I don't want to show up on the third day of school with a gangster on my lap," Kai sighed, shaking his head. This guy doesn't seem as scary around my brother. A guy that gorgeous is too good to be true, even with that personality. Maybe he's gay.

"As if Lore would let you drive his car. He loves it more than life itself." Lore went around to passenger seat picked me up, sat down, and placed me on his lap. Kai started driving, I couldn't even feel that we were on the ground. It felt like we were flying through the air. He was a jerk, but a damn good driver. I looked at him and tilted me head to the side, eyes big and chocolaty.

"Hey," I began, "Are you my brother's gay lover?" He slammed on the braking, sending the car into jerky turn, leaving burning rubber marks on the ground like in a movie. He stared at me until my eyes turned pink. Bad question. The corners of his lips twitched, and his eyes turned from raging forest fire to that last warm glow in the ashes. He burst out laughing. His laugher was a little rugged, as if he rarely laughed, but I'd never heard anything that had left such an impression on me before. It was such a rare laugh, so of course it was beautiful.

"N-no," he struggled through his laughter, "You can't get any straighter than me. If you can't take my word, I can prove it to you." He winked. His voice was serious, but rather than struggling through laughter, or his usual smooth one, he sounded sexily husky. I was blushing, but that didn't mean I wasn't drooling too. Lore's hands tightened around me.

So much for rough around the edges. This guy was double-sided sandpaper. Kai resumed driving, now in a much better mood, seeing as he had successfully intimidated and seduced me. We arrived at the school parking lot, which was full of rich people cars. Lore held my waist with his left arm, as he opened the door with his right hand. He carefully placed m3 on my feet, ignoring the glaring girls nearby. He placed his now free left hand around the right side of my face.

"Be a good girl and stay out of trouble," he warned me, kissing my forehead gently. He pulled away, and then waltzed off. Kai rolled his eyes. He's my brother, not my mom! Plus he acted all nice and gentle when we around lots of people, and he was known for being cool, but nice. Not at all for being gentle. Weirdo.

Kai had magically appeared at my side -the idea of him actually having to walk was still beyond comprehension- and had dragged my off toward the building, so suddenly I almost forgot my bag. Prince CharmMe was escorting me to school. Aren't I so blessed? It would be even better if he did scare the bejeebers outa me.

He let go of me once he was sure I wouldn't run away and skip school again, leaving a burning sensation in my arm. He smelt like autumn. I walked behind him, not even realizing what was around me until I reached the door to homeroom.

Stupid self! Don't even bother trying to get a love life. You see, trivial things like love and romance and grades are pointless right now. I have something important to attend to in half an hour, and before that I needed to make a stop at my locker. Oh, and take a potty break.


	4. Chapter 4:Baseball in the Building Part1

Hey! This chapter was rough at the start, but I think it turned out pretty funny. I wrote the last chapter once before, and accidentally didn't save it. I was so mad that I didn't write for months (yeah, I do hold grudges against my computer). Now I wrote that chap again, even better, and I'm startin' to write again. Please review if you want me to keep writing! I'll probably get next chap out in like a week. I'm going on vacation tomorrow.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 4: Baseball in the Building: Part 1, I Hate Life! The Game Begins  
**

Ahhhh…nothing like a refreshing potty break. Sigh. I pushed open the bathroom door, entering the hallway. Wow. Now that I think about it, this carpet is really hideous. It's like this really ugly shade: somewhere between yellow and brown. Ukk. It should just decide to be one or the other, 'cause this color is just disgusting.

I started skipping down the hallway, but stopped so suddenly that nearly fell. Right! Gotta stop at my locker. I turned around calmly, lifted my arms up in a comfortable, jogging position, and power-skipped down the hallway. I made a sharp turn when I reached the hallway's corner, and crashed right into someone who had been wrestling with another student.

The someone I had crashed into (now known as Uncool Cap Dude, on account of his ugly hat) shoved me without thinking, and I was sent tumbling down the stairs. Wrapping my arms around my head, I made it to the next floor down without dying. Woohoo.

"Hey! Are you okay?" said the guy who had been wrestling Uncool Cap Dude, flying down the stairs. Well, you know. Going down the stairs really fast. He didn't actually fly. Heh. Just clarifying.

So, this guy's new name is Bubbles. He looks like a male version of Bubbles, with pretty much the same girly voice. Bubbles is from my second favorite T.V. show, Powerpuff Girls. Uncool Cap Dude adjusted his cap, and then ran down the stairs. Good to know. The uncool cap's position takes priority over the lives of strangers.

"You bet I am. I'm freakin' 200% okay. I'm so okay that strangers are freakin' jealous of me. In fact, I would go as far as to say that I am well!" They stared at me.

"What, you got a problem with da way I talk?"

"Uhh," said Uncool Cap Dude, still in shock, "Not at all! It's great that you're well. You know your bleeding right, dude…ette?" Ya. I am a girl.

"I'm fine. I see some black dots, and I feel dizzy. But I'm just peachy, really. You can go back to wrestling." With Bubbles. Heehee.

"I'm really sorry. Tyson and I were just fooling around, we didn't think anyone was in the hall," said Bubbles.

"Don't sweat it, Bubbles."

"…Bubbles? My name is Max," he laughed awkwardly.

"Good for you. I hate that name. But whatever." They looked at me weirdly again. What's with this people? I mean, I knwo I'm freakin' adorable, but they don't haaaave to stare. It's creepy.

"Look," said Cappy, "We gotta look for our class now. Do you wan' us to take you to the nurse?"

"No thankiez. I'm well. I don't need that crazy lady having another fit. She tried to drug my water last year. An' jus' cause I broke into the Confidential Medical Records case a few times. Oh, and I did steal a few of the glittery Band-Aids. Heehee."

"Umm…see you around then, heh heh," said "Max", laughing nervously. He and Tyson speed-walked down the hallway, looked back at me, and then broke out into a run. Weirdoes.

Well, I betta get goin' if I wanna be there in time for the big game. I'm on Tala and Enrique's team. Dear God, please have mercy on me. I haven't ever killed anyone. At least, not with my own hands. Sure, I may have influenced a couple of deaths, but I've never killed before.

Okay. Off to my locker! I stretched out my arms like wings and ran down hallways, tilting my arms at turns in an airplaney manner. I arrived at my locker, struggled with the lock, and sighed.

Me and combination locks don't really click. Haha! That's a locksmith joke. Oh? Ya, I did write me and combination locks. I always come first, cause I'm more important. I coulda sworn I went over this with youz guys earlier. Huh. Whatever. Anyhow, these comby locks don't like me and, therefore, I hate them. Which is why I always carry lock picks. You see, I am freakin' amazing at picking locks, and I just can't turn the combination locks well.

So, I picked the lock, and pulled out an autographed metal baseball bat, and a heavy-duty, hard -not a freakin' softball- baseball. I am not a wimpy little, girly girl. I can handle hitting a normal baseball just as well as any guy. Ya know, any guy that isn't a professional baseball player, or my brother. I'm not _that_ good. Okay, 'nough chitchat.

Let's go! I slammed my locker shut, clicked the demonic torture device into place so no one could break in (except me and my idiots, who can pick locks too), and headed off to the lobbyish area of the school.

The lobby was pretty much a large area, right after the front doors. It opened up into two hallways and a staircase that led to a hallway. I came into the lobby from the staircase way, and saw Ry-ry, Johnny, and Ozuma waiting. I shivered.

Bryan went easy on me on everything but sports and videogames. He was more careful with me in sports, and never tried to hurt me, but he was fair. He always gave me this respect, which is part of why I wuv him s much!

Johnny was itching to kick my but. He wasn't quite as gentle. Not towards anyone, girls included.

Ozuma might go a little easy, but nothing insane.

I guess it was good I was on Enrique and Tala's team. Both of them treated me like one of the guys, but they were the most knowledgeable about the fact that I was a girl, and always went easy. Enrique, because he was a perv.

Tala, because he was (somehow, even more than Ry-ry) my absolute BFFL. He usually treated me like a princess, as was widely known and envied throughout the school. From the day I met Tala, he had always claimed he would marry me as soon as he could. He still believes this. Not very sensible, but flattering. He and my brother have always fought. My brother had always said he was going marry me, until he was eight, and someone told him he wasn't allowed.

"Hey Rain, ready to get your *** whooped? Don't feel bad. I'm godly at baseball, so these guys have an unfair advantage," boasted Johnny.

"I'm afraid," said Tala in a dark, mysterious voice, appearing out of nowhere in a pink bathrobe. Enrique stood beside him in a purple bathrobe, in the same position: hands on hips, confident and stable.

Tala continued, "It is your tushy that is going to be whooped! Hahaha! Because combined, Enri-baby~, Rain, and I form the," he stuck a couple disturbing poses, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me toward the two of them.

He and Enrique tore off their bathrobes, revealing a spandex, full-body, supersuit. It had the appearance of a Yankees baseball outfit, except in light pink with hot pink lines, and tight against their bodies. I have, once again, been permanently scarred.

"League of Sexy Fuzzy Pink Baseball Bunnies!" He and Enrique tried to do a group pose, but Tala fell because I refused to pose with them. Enrique fell because Tala did, and I was caught under a mess of spandex, muscles, and empty heads. I hate life. I groaned.

"Get off, you demonic, pink, puffballs!" I hissed, seething with rage.

"Actually," mumbled Enrique, "It's Sexy Pink Baseball Bunnies." I took a deep breath. Calm down, Rain. They _are_ good at baseball.

I pushed the two of them off, and stood up, pouting. Ozuma was keeled over laughing. Haven't seen that in a while. Bryan was trying to look mad, but the corners of his lips were twitching and he was struggling to keep his laughter silent. Johnny was green like brocolli staring at my _teammates_.

Sigh. This is gonna be one helluva game.

After having untangled themselves, Tala and Enrique stood up, still looking proud and dumb.

"Don't you just love them!" squealed Tala, referring to the uniforms.

"I still think it makes my butt look big. What do you think, Tally-baby," asked Enrique, showing Tala his butt.

"You're kidding right?" laughed Tala, sounding extra gay today, "That uniform was made for you, baby! Literally."

"I guess so," said Enrique, putting on a fake modest look. He reached into his schoolbag, which was in a pile with the bathrobes, and pulled out a smaller uniform. This one had a pink puffball for a tail.

Tala pulled out three baseball caps, which had the initials for our team written in sparkly pink fuzz. One had fake bunny ears on top. Enrique handed me the uniform and Tala handed me the eared-hat. My eyes grew wide with horror.

"We broke into your house and took your measurements while you were asleep," chirped Enrique.

"So it should fit perfectly!" finished Tala. I fainted. What did I do to deserve this? …Nevermind. I stood up.

"You should really do something about those dizzy spells," advised Enrique. I nodded, calmly. More like: I should really do something about having you as a friend.

"Sooo," Tala said cockily, "what do you think about our super stylish uniforms?"

Ozuma kept laughing. Bryan shook his head, ashamed. Johnny stopped being green, walked forward, staring at the outfits, and then turned around to face his team. He looked mad.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF MAKING SEXY UNIFORMS!!!?" He roared. He then appeared calm, and became cute with big, teary eyes. "I c-could have had a cape, a-and a crown! Dammit!" he continued to rant. I hate life. I really do.

"Can we..ha ha...start the..heh…game now?" asked Ozuma, a little out of breath from laughing so much. I nodded.

Bryan went over to the garbage and pushed it over. A crying, shaking, injured nerd rolled out, along with a bulky, black garbage bag.

"Johnny!" snapped Ozuma, "I told you to use the other garbage or a locker to store that guy today."

Bryan pulled the nerd to his feet, and shoved him. Still crying and shuddering, the nerd ran/limped off. Ozuma helped Bryan empty the bag, revealing a bunch of baseball gloves. Ozuma passed them out.

"Hey," said Johnny, now happy because he had his gold baseball glove. "What are we using for bases?" Oh, crap. What _are_ we using as bases. I totally forgot about that.

"Tala and I got that covered. Tala," Enrique looked at Tala expectantly. Tala grinned and emptied his book bag. A bunch of real, dirt-covered plates (the baseball kind) fell out, landing with a series of clatters.

"Cool!" said Johnny, impressed, "But where'd you get real plates? And how'd you fit them all in your backpack?"

"It's easy to fit the in my bag. It isn't like I have much to carry in it," replied Tala.

"What about your books?" asked Ozuma.

Tala laughed as he placed the plates around the lobby to make the bases, "What's all this crap about books? Why would I have books?" I giggled a little, earning a grin from Tala.

"Don't encourage him!" snapped Ozuma.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted, feeling very pressured. I knocked him out with my shiny, autographed bat.

"But where'd you get them," asked Johnny, as Ozuma began to come to.

"I borrowed them from the school field," said Tala, placing the last plate. We froze.

"You mean you stole them from the school field. Wait…s-s-school field?" I questioned, eyes wide. There was a baseball field here?

"Yeah. You know," said Enrique, joining in, "it's right next to the soccer field."

"Rain," said Ozuma, finally recovered, but seething with anger, "I thought you said there was no baseball field?" His eye twitched. He was already getting a bump on his head, but he couldn't do anything to get back at me, or Tala and Bryan would kill him.

"I lied," I lied blankly. I didn't even know there was a Vice Principal. I thought there was only a dean. I'd rather be a liar than appear an even more clueless dolt than before. Bryan laughed a little, and Ozuma and Johnny looked pissed.

"I am not a forgiving god," said Johnny through clenched teeth.

I put on my glove and a fuzzy pink hat, taking Tala's, which had no ears –I opted out of the uniform option- and stood on the pitching spot (which is on top of a picture of our school mascot on the ground).

"Let's start the game then!" I announced cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5:Baseball in the Building Part2

Yaaaho! This is da second part to the chapter before. Pwease review! I know you can't resist my puppy dog eyes! Please review so I know you're reading!

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 5: Baseball in the Building: Part 2, I Struck Out the V.P.!**

"Let's start the game then!" I announced cheerfully. The two teams are the League of Sexy Fuzzy Pink Baseball Bunnies and Team I Love Rain, I Love Me, I Hate All of You.

Each team chose the team name…I was overruled. Sigh. I hate long names. I'm not good with names in the first place. But I can at least remember nicknames that I make up. Well, usually.

I stepped up on the pitching _mound_ across from Johnny. It wasn't really a mound. It's all lies. I am standing on top of the school mascot, an iguana -don't freakin' ask why, I do not know-, rubbin' my dirty shoes on his paint tongue. Heh. Take that, freaky eyes!

I narrowed my eyes, lifted up my leg, and sent the ball rocketing into the wall, where it lodged in deeply. Johnny swung. Just a bit late. Haha–Ow! Of course, I have such a strong arm for pitching that, while the ball goes where I want it to, I almost always fall over. Which is why I'm laughing for victory…on the ground.

I stood up. Tala yanked the ball out of the wall and tossed it too me. Tala was between first and second base, and Enrique was between second and third. These were only 3-people teams so…yeah.

"Strike One! Hahaha! Ya Johnny, you _sure_ are godly at baseball!" laughed Tala.

"Grr," growled Johnny. We've got this game in the bag! Maybe.

I pitched and fell twice more, and Johnny tasted the bitterness of defeat (along with a bit of blood when the baseball hit his cheek). Next up was Ry-ry.

"Go Ry-ry!" I cheered, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" I looked at his sandals. Bryan hates sandals. I dropped the baseball and pranced off toward Tala's bag, and retrieved the shoes Bryan left at my house.

"You left these at my house," I explained handing him his shoes. They're really big shoes. If they weren't so stylish and weren't Bryan's, I'd think they were clown shoes.

That is…I don't think clowns can't be stylish! So don't go assuming things. In fact, I love clowns, and once dyed my hair neon orange and fluffed it up into an Afro. I met Sunshine the Clown at a fair once, and decided I'd be as good a clown as her.

I blackmailed a clown college to let me in, but decided it just wasn't for me, cause everyone was an ugly loser with no life who wanted to be a freakin' clown to escape the bitter loneliness of sucking so bad at everything but making balloon animals and throwing pies. But I have nothing against clowns; not at all! Back to the game.

"Rain!" whined Enrique, "Why are you giving him sneakers? He'll be able to run faster!"

"Yeah, Rain," Tala agreed, "You didn't even wear the full team uniform, pose with us, and don't like our name. You just don't have enough team spirit!" Team spirit my cute-as-a-button ***! I'm not wearing a spandex suit!

"Oh, I know!" shouted Enrique, "Maybe if we have a team cheer she'll get into a spirited mood!"

"Great idea, my partner in crime!" Tala chirped, "Time out!" He gave a time out sign.

"We haven't even had a second batter yet and you're already calling a time out!?" Ozuma complained. The two nodded happily.

"Someone shoot me," mumbled Bryan. Johnny, Tala, and Enrique all pulled out guns and pointed them at Bryan. Where the hell did Tala and Enrique hide their guns in that spandex!?

"Where do you want us to shoot you?" questioned Johnny.

"Yeah. Shooting you in the mouth or forehead would get brains everywhere!" Tala added.

"Maybe the heart…Oh! Do you want us to just shoot you, or to kill you too?" Enrique asked.

"Oh yeah, he didn't say he wanted us to kill him!" Tala realized.

"I wasn't being serious, you morons!" snapped Bryan.

"Oh. Really? Damn. And I really wanted to try out this new gun. It's top of the line and brand-b*tch-spanking new!" Tala ranted. It is a pretty gun. But my collection is better.

"Ah well," sighed Johnny, "There goes the high point of my day."

"Well, back to the cheer!" Enrique changed the subject.

"Screw the cheer! I wanna play now!" I whined.

"Yay! Rain got into the spirit!" cheered Enrique.

"Go, go Rai-in! Give em' some pai-in! Wash him down the drai-in! You've got lots to gai-in. We are not sa-ane! Rai-in! Whoooooo!" Tala made up a cheer on the spot. I glared.

"Okay! Batter up! Get ready Ry-ry! I won't go easy on you!" I promised. He nodded. I pitched. He missed the first and fouled the second, but got a homerun and dented a locker on the last.

After that I struck out Ozzy, fell a few times, and then the first inning was over and I was gonna bat second. The score was 0 to 1.

I'll hit that baseball so hard that it will…uhh…I'm drawing a blank. Damn. Oh! I know! It'll go into space and hit an unattractive Martian's head and cause them to wage a war on Earth! And then I can blackmail them into making me their leader. I will take over the world! Muhahaha! Ok. Good plan, self.

But first I have to wait until Enrique bats, fails miserably, and then goes in a corner to cry. Then I'll take over the world. My dream has always been to be a female version of Spiderman. I love spiders. But taking over the world was both a close second and more probable (I have connections).

"Show that baseball who it's boss is! Go Enri-baby!" shouted Tala. Sometimes he really worries me with his pet names…

"You bet your sweet ***, Taly-baby!" replied Enrique. Ozuma gagged. Ozzy easily struck out Enrique without falling even once. Enrique took out his favorite fake-suicide knife and walked to a corner.

"Enri-baby," sighed Tala, "We don't have time for this! We have to show Princess we support her!" Enrique perked up and threw his knife onto his abandoned backpack.

He dug around in Tala's bag. Tala always brings it with him, but it never has books. It's an all-purpose carrying case for the rest of us. He pulled out some glittery pink cheer…pom-poms? Is that what they're called? Whatever. So anyway, he started doing a stupid routine while I prepared to hit the baseball.

The bell rang, indicating first period was over. Yes. We ditched. And you know why? Cause we're scary, bad-*** delinquents. Don't let the pink and glitter fool you. We're freakin' rebels. People begin to enter the lobby through hallways. That was quicker than I thought!

Crap. I have to at least tie up with the other team! The students gawked, took cover, or laughed and cheered. I heard the sound of heels clonking against the floor. Crap! Must be a teacher. Better make this quick!

"Ozuma!" I shouted. He nodded and pitched hurriedly.

"What's with this ruckus? Why is everyone gathered here!?" That voice…where have I heard it? Ah well. The owner of the heels and voice shoved though a crowd of excited students, who were already deciding who to bet on or root for.

I smacked my bat into the ball and it rocketed into the crowd, sending it smashing right into the V.P.'s oversized chest. Good thing she has a horrible personality! She'll probably never have kids. Oh! It stayed where it hit! Not even Tala or Enrique would go near her chest! I skipped around the bases.

"Home run!" I chirped. The crowd burst out laughing.

The angry V.P. pointed down a hall, eyes bulging with anger.

"Principal's office. Now!" she hissed, "All of you!"

"Ah!" Tala said, excitedly pointing at her face, "Look at her eyes! The school mascot must have been modeled after her!" I snickered. Ya gotta love these idiots. She narrowed her eyes, furious. Then she paused, staring at Tala, and then Enrique. Tala shifted under her gaze, causing the bunny ears on the cap he made form me to bounce cutely. I smiled.

"What on earth are you two wearing!?" she roared.

"Oh this?" Tala said in a fake modest tone. The girls in the crowd looked at Tala and Enrique's uniforms. There were countless nosebleeds that day.

"You love them, right!" Enrique said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"I've got an idea! You can have the one my little Renny didn't wear!" chirped Tala. Renny. Lots of girls burst out in tears, now struggling with tears _and_ nosebleeds.

"Yeah!" joined in Johnny, "Maybe the baseball smashed your chest enough for it to fit!" Tala nodded and spoke again, "But we might have to throw a few baseballs at your *** and thighs first! Have you ever considered working out at a gym. Or laying off the cheese doodles?" Her face grew red with anger.

"I hear Fight for Fitness has a great program to help the elderly stay in shape!" smiled Enrique.

"E-e-elderly!?" she stuttered, "I'm 29!" She sure didn't look it.

"But you look much older than that," protested Tala. Enrique nodded in agreement. My smile grew wider. She was red as a tomato.

"I thought I told you all to go to the office!" she roared.

"Someone is a little touchy," teased Johnny.

"Must be menopause," said Tala, pityingly. I couldn't take it anymore. I had lasted longer than the other students, but I couldn't resist. I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me in shock. Remember how I said I laughed evilly? Tala grinned and Enrique soon joined him.

"Office," she said calmly. Ooo, she's gonna explode soon. I love that part! The crowd suddenly parted, and Lore walked through.

"What's going on?" he questioned, frowning at me. I looked up and around, finding the ceiling and floor much more interesting than the conversation.

"Oi, Rain! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he ordered. I looked him hesitantly. "What's with the bat? And the bases? We're in school! You don't even have gym today!" How does he know that?

I voiced my question, "How do you know that?"

"I memorized your schedule. I had a feeling you'd get in a lot of trouble. There's no way Tala and Bryan would help me with this, since they're trying to start the trouble. Ms. Low, please let my little sister off with a warning this time. I'll try to keep her out of trouble from now on," Lore sighed. I was a burden to his school and private life. Nothing but an annoyance in his otherwise perfect life. I glared.

"Detention for two weeks with our homeroom teacher should be enough, right? He said he doesn't have anything to do this month, on account of his hair isn't a babe magnet like mine," said Tala. My eyes softened.

I did something I wasn't supposed to. I knew it was something I wasn't supposed to do, and that I would be punished. I didn't want my perfect brother to get me out of anything.

Tala grabbed my arm and dragged me off with him. The others shrugged and headed off to their second period class. I smiled lightly at him once we were around the corner and walking down the hall.

"Thanks, Tala," I mumbled. He flashed me a smile. He understood me more than anyone else.

"No prob! I'll get you detention whenever you want it!" he joked. I laughed. It's a good thing Tala didn't always act insane, or even I couldn't take it. He was my crazy best friend. Ah well. I'm sure I'll get detention I might actually go to later today.


	6. Chapter 6: I Broke the Principal!

Hey! I'm trying to actually write from now on! Whooptie-doo for me an' you. So, I'd appreciate reviews to give me confidence and keep me on track. Criticism is also always helpful. I recently noticed that people always (usually) put this disclaimer thing in, so I think I should do it to 'cause giving into peer pressure is good for our souls. OK. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Oreos. The only characters in this story I own are the ones that I made up. That's all I can think of for now. Bye.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 6: I Broke the Principal! Therapy Begins**

I love art. I get to play…with clay. Heh. That rhymed. It just so happens that today in art class we have a special assignment, which sadly doesn't involve clay.

'Cause it's our first class of the year, Mr. Valen decided he should get to know us. Now, if this were any other teacher, I would've told him to screw off and mind his own F-in business. But this isn't any other teacher. It's Mr. Valen. And Mr. Valen is **the** sh*t. He's cool. He lets us get away with lots of things, and can take a joke. If he were the Principal, I might come to school more often.

So, back to the assignment. We have a piece of good, sturdy paper in front of us. We could use any coloring/shading utensils we wanted. We have to draw what we were thinking about before we went to bed last night.

Another awesome point about Mr. Valen is that if it was something we drew seriously, and put our best effort into, then it was art. He says heart is just another word for art. The "he" was just there so "art" could show up twice in the dictionary. Weird, but kind cool.

So, I am expecting lots of perverted drawings to be made, because it was right before bed. I, myself, was thinking about chainsaws, guns, candy, cake, and chocolate. I drew hundreds of them on that one page. It looked like those iSpy books. I happen to be freakin' great at drawing, so everything looked amazing.

Mr. Valen smiled and laughed when he saw mine. It was random, fun, and scary. It was practically like opening up my head and looking inside to see what was rattling around on the cluttered floors of my head-bedroom.

It just so happens that five minutes before class was over, the V.P. barged in and demanded I go to Principal's office for a warning lecture. I'd thrown a fit, cause I had been havin' a helluva good time drawing. When she saw my "art", she decided I was disturbed and that was being inappropriate by threatening others with the guns and chainsaws and whatnot.

So, now I have to repaint the art room after school tomorrow as detention. Mr. Valen had an art club, and the members draw paintings on the wall every year. As a result, the beginning-of-year punishment list started with painting the wall here white. However, even though this was still a punishment, the art club died out last year. So the walls might be white all year. Kinda depressing.

I also am going to start weekly therapy sessions today to discuss my issues. Yes. Apparently I have issues. Now I'm on my way to the principal's office, escorted by the V.P.. I remember in elementary school, when we were learning to spell simple words. The said we could remember how to spell principal easily, cause the principal was our pal. I always thought it was stupid, but it did help lots of kids. I trudged into the main office and the secretary sighed when she saw me.

"What's up, Louise? How was your summer?" I asked her familiarly.

"It was horrible," she sighed, pushing back bits of her puffy, brown hair that escaped a bun. "I got married."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Louise Vivi was an independent woman. She wasn't the type to get married. "But…why?"

"I got drunk in Vegas and married a plumber. Oh, and I didn't get the jackpot on the slot machine."

"I hear plumbers make lots of dough. It's a shame about the slots," I sympathized.

"He doesn't know English or Japanese."

"…Oh. Well, it's hard to fight with someone you can't speak to."

"He can't read the divorce papers, so he won't sign them," she sighed.

"Well, I say you get him a language tutor and spend his money before he can understand what your doing." She laughed.

"Good plan, but I think I'll hire a translator using his money. Then we can get out of each other's life. So, what are you in trouble for?"

"Either baseball in the lobby, hitting the V.P. with the baseball, skipping school, skipping first period and homeroom, b*tching off at the V.P. on multiple occasions, or drawing disturbing and threatening pictures. Maybe all of them. The possibilities are endless!" I chirped.

The V.P. this year is new. I knew the old dean very well, which is probably why he is in intense therapy at an insane asylum.

I was also close to the principal. And the janitor, Jim, and me chat almost every night on AIM. His second closet (the one that he never used) had become my prank storage. He never ratted on me. But I had to clean up every prank I made for him in return. The principal was fed up with me, and honestly, after he made me help the lunch ladies as a punishment, I became fed up with him. He was just about to break, and I doubt that changed over summer.

"The principal is coming in late today because of a meeting. I'd let you in, but he's the only one with a key. He change the lock after Tala let rats loose in there last year," explained Louise. I only nodded in reply At least he thought he was the only one with a key. Heh. I smirked. I left him a present in there, to help him relax like it was still vacation. I didn't even have to wipe my fingerprints or wear gloves for this prank. The principal opened the door, looked at me, sighed, and closed the door behind him. Damn. Why is everyone sighing today?

"What is it this time?" questioned the principal, Mr. Dickenson.

"I'll explain in a minute. I was waiting 'til you got here so you wouldn't think I ditched. I'll be right back. I gotta piss real bad," I ran off, slamming the door behind me. I walked pass the door's window and made some quick footstep sounds, to make it seem like I left. I peeked into the window. I winced, hearing someone walk around the corner.

"_You_? What are you doing?" That voice! It was Kai. I put a finger to my lips and shhhed him. He did seem like the type to rat on someone. I gestured for him to come over.

"What? The principal's just unlocking the door to his…office," he smirked and looked over at me, catching on quickly, "What did you do to his office?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Just watch," I said, pulling out my camera, turning off the flash, and preparing to take lots of pictures.

Bryan's dad was in the military, and his mom was a wanted felon, hiding out in God only knows what country. Therefore he lived by himself. His house held all of our weaponry and prank and spying equipment. It also held our treasured 10 prank scrapbooks. We only have three pages left in the tenth one, so we are going to buy a new one soon. Every page in the scrapbook was dated and had details of the prank, spying, or stalking session (Tala is usually the stalker.). The pages were also decorated with my kick-arse photography and tasteful designing and placement.

I was bouncing on my feet, anticipating. He turned the doorknob and opened the door in a swift movement, thinking it was safe now that he had a new lock. Snap. I took a picture. Water that reached four and a half feet in his closed office rushed out.

Louise jumped onto her desk just in time. I snapped a picture of her. I quickly returned my focus to the principal, and snapped a few pictures of his drenched self. I zoomed in on his face. First he was surprised. Snap. Then he was confused. Snap. Then he was horrified. Snap. And last, he was pissed. Snap. Snap. Snap. He gave so many perfect expressions, it was like he knew I was taking pictures and was posing.

He looks like a big cherry with a hat on, round and red. He had steam coming out of his ears. He started blubbering gibberish and smashing things. Louise called the police and an ambulance, explained the situation, hung up, and looked up from the phone just in time to see the old fart faint. I snapped a picture, Kai and me struggling to hold back laughter when he actually bounced. I just _have _to include that in the details. I heard sirens.

"Follow me, we can hide in my closet!" I said, ushering Kai down the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Your closet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No one outside of my group and Jim know about it, so keep quiet." I pulled a ring of keys out of my pocket. Each had a label on tape on it. I turned a key in the door, went inside, and yanked Kai in with me. I shut and locked the door. I had a wheely chair I stole from the old dean, and a stool set up. There was all my prank stuff, along with a radio, a calendar, a small table, and some soda cans beside various forms of artery-clogging junk food. It was cramped, but the closet was quite big as far as janitor closets go.

"Nice closet," he said sarcastically. I heard police walking around, investigation, talking. I put the keys on the table and grabbed a pack of Oreos, stuffing my face to pass the time. I looked from Kai to my cookies and back again. I sighed reluctantly.

"Cookie?" I offered, holding the pack out to him. He chuckled, taking a cookie from the box.

We grew deathly quiet when we heard a policeman suggest that if it was a prank, which they thought was likely because my group attended this school, then it was likely the prankster (that's me) is nearby. They began opening doors. I'd locked this one, but they could probably get in anyway.

I opened an air vent and piled my prank supplies, snacks, calendar, and drinks in. I left the radio since it had been here when I first came. I was kind of surprised I had fit all my stuff in the vent. It had worked quite nicely. I picked the keys up and stuffed them in my pocket. I unlocked the door, so we would seem less suspicious.

"Now what?" I mouthed at Kai, "What's our excuse?"

"What do teenage boys usually do with girls in a closet that isn't uncommon?" asked Kai, thinking I was quite stupid.

"Make out," I replied…Oh! "You're **not** suggesting we make out so we don't look suspicious! I don't want to get caught, but I don't wanna seem like a slut either!" I hissed. I hardly know this guy! How could he suggest something like that? But…between you and me, I wouldn't die if I _had_ to kiss the hottest guy I've ever seen. In fact, I might even prefer it to juvie. I blushed. The footsteps stopped again.

"What's in here?" a policeman asked Louise.

"Just an unused janitor closet," she replied.

"Perfect hiding place for a prankster!" Crap.

"Well?" persisted Kai. I nodded numbly. He stepped closer to me and put his right hand just under my shirt, resting on my hip. He pushed me up against the wall and placed his left hand on the wall next I was pushed against, a half foot away from my head.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, sending a jolt down my spine, his arm now bent so he could be closer to me. His hand moved up and rested on my mid-back and pulled me a little away from the wall. He put his left hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss into a French one, forcing me to bend backward a little, as I was overpowered.

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, and latched my right hand into his silky hair, pulling him closer. I ignored the sound of the doorknob turning. Kai began planting butterfly kisses on the side of my neck that wasn't occupied by his hand. I giggled when he reached a ticklish spot. The door opened quickly at that. I heard a gun clank as it fell on the ground. Kai pulled me closer to him, protectively.

They'd think we were dating and would just rule us off as innocent. Well, technically Kai was…whatever! He was an accessory to the crime, or something like that.

"Oh," said a flustered policeman, "I didn't mean to…S-sorry!" He tried to close the door, but Louise stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing, Rain!? I thought you had been the one to flood the office. I could take that. But this is too much! You aren't some easy slut! Why are you in a closet making out with some bad boy!?" ranted Louise. She was pissed.

"Well," said Kai sarcastically, "I thought we wouldn't be interrupted if we weren't in a hallway. You can see how well that worked out." This guy is a natural born-liar, isn't he? And so, I lost my first kiss to the hottest guy ever, who wasn't _that_ bad of a person. I never got caught for the prank. And I attended my first ever therapy session.

/_This Evening_/

"And how does that make you feel?" asked a balding, white-haired man with glasses. He was dressed in a suit and was sitting in a chair, notepad and pen in hand, looking at me where I lay on one of those sofa-like bed things. The ones you see people on during therapy in TV shows.

"I dunno. I guess happy. I get enjoyment from a lot of other people's pain. The Vice Principal is no exception. It's not as if she's ever going to have kids Besides, Tala's right. She'll never get a guy if she don' lay off the cheese doodles. And I just don't think that'll happen." I replied.

"You get enjoyment from other people's pain?" he asked, frowning. I nodded in response. "And why do you think you feel that way? Did anything happen, perhaps in your childhood, that would make you want others to hurt?"

"I just don't know Doc. I have issues, remember? I don't know which ones are worth discussing, so I'm discussing 'em all. And let me tell you, there's a sh*tload of them. If we wanna get through them all, once a week isn't gonna cut it." He sighed. He was getting a little stressed

"What do you think your worst issue is?" he asked calmly.

"Probly my temper. That's the one I hear about most. Oh wait, maybe I'm thinking of my no-self-control issue. Or violence issue. Or maybe my attention issue. Huh? I don't even know!"

"Maybe once a week isn't enough...Maybe you're under stress. Do you do any sports? They're great outlets for anger and frustration," said my new school-provided therapist, John.

"Oh yeah! I do a helluva a lot of sports. I play soccer, baseball, basketball, or football everyday with the guys. We rotate between them. Not to mention, I get a lot of exercise beating up nerds and such!" He sighed again. "Hey Doc, you've been sighing a lot. A lot of people have been sighing today. Maybe it's you who's under a lot of stress. Do ya wanna talk? What's up?"

"Well," he sighed, "Lately my wife and I have been having arguments about our dog, Muffy…"

And this is how I began my first day in therapy: still full of issues, and now helping a therapist with his. Rain –a heap of walking issues- out!


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Attending Classes Today!

Hihi! Bet your havin' trouble keeping up with my wicked fast updates! Heehee. Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Ok, so up until now the characters Lore and Kai have been pretty separate from all that stupidity. So, I'm gonna write this chapter during and after classes, so I can include everyone. Next chapter is painting the art room!

Disclaimer, I don't own beyblade! Nor do I own any of its characters. Or Aladdin. Enjoy!

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter Seven: I'm Attending Classes Today!**

Hey guys! Today is a very special day! It's Thursday! And Thursday is a special day because it's right before Friday. And on Friday, the weekend starts! Wheee!

So, in order to elongate my weekend so I can show my prank pics to the others, I am attending classes to avoid detention tomorrow. I know! Can you believe it? In fact, I'm even going to try to be on time for them! I get to meet my teachers! Yaaaay! Huh? You thought I attended classes on Monday? No! Don't be silly! I slept on the roof and got some sun! Hahaha!

Ok, so I'm walking to school aaaaall by myself today, to avoid temptation set by my idiots. Oh! I forgot lunch! Huh? Look! It's some little children, walking to school together. How cute. Heh. I skipped over them.

"Hey kids!" I shouted, waving like the crazy person I was.

"Hi. Who're you?" asked a chubby kid with dark brown hair.

"I'm a very sad person. I have issues," I explained.

"Oh. Sucks to be you," said the kid. I started fake crying.

"I already k-know that…sniff. Sniff. I even f-forget my l-lunch to-d-d-day. Sniff."

"And?" asked a girl with pigtails, looking unimpressed.

"I eat food to cope with my problems."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked the girl.

"Just give your freakin' money!" I demanded. I stole the chubby one's lunch money and ran off.

"I can't believe she actually stole your lunch money! I thought that only happened on TV!" said another little boy.

Stupid brats. I counted the money, smirking. So I'm mean, sue me. That kid should be thanking me. I gave him one more day to live. He won't have a heart attack as quickly.

Oh. I'm at school. Damn. Well off to my locker, and then to my morning piss. Then I get to see my homeroom teacher! Yay. After I went to my locker, realized there was nothing in it, and had a refreshing pee, I walked to homeroom.

"I'm here today!" I announced loudly. The teacher looked at me.

"Umm…are you even in my homeroom?" he asked me.

"I was here on the first day of school. I just kept skipping is all," I replied happily.

"I-is that so? Heh heh," he laughed. Strange fella. I looked around the room. Someone was in my seat. I frowned. Someone. Was. In. My. Seat. I walked over and stared at him.

He looked away from the window and up at me.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" he asked politely.

"What's your name?" I asked calmly.

"Wyatt. Umm…is there a problem?"

"Look Wyatt, the thing is that's my seat. I sat there on the first day. I made it pretty obvious it was my seat. Could you please vacate the premises?"

"Sorry, but I like this seat." My frown deepened.

"Get the f*ck outa my seat!" I ordered. He sat there staring at me with wide eyes. I lifted him up and threw him across the room, where he smashed into and broke a desk. Whoops.

I looked at the door where I saw Kai standing, looking at me. Crap. He's gonna think I'm some horrible violent b*tch! Oh wait. I am a horrible violent b*tch! Haha. I forgot.

Ok, we'll just pretend yesterday never happened. Louise is too ashamed to tell anyone, so no one will find out.

"Uhh, Miss…? I'm sorry what's your name?" asked me.

"Rain Kisuki, at your service," I said, giving him a cute salute.

"You're Tala's friend, aren't you?" he asked, sighing. I nodded.

"This is going to be one heck of a year," he laughed lightly. Wait! He isn't giving me detention for that? I like this guy.

"Detention after school today." Damn motherf*cker! Oh wait…

"I already have detention today. I'm painting the art room."

"Then tomor– nevermind. I don't feel like arguing. Just don't throw anyone else." Fair enough.

I took my seat, ignoring Wyatt's complaints.

"Shut up," Kai snapped at him, "You're giving me a headache." Wyatt looked at him eyes wide. He nodded.

"Cool," he mumbled, looking at Kai in amazement. What the? Why does he think Kai's cool?

"Oi! What about me?" I whined, "Aren't I cool!? I can't believe this. I've never been so insulted!" That's a lie. I have been more insulted, but he doesn't know that. Wyatt glared at me.

"Why would I think some violent b*tch was cool?" he snapped. Geez. You throw a guy one time and he assumes you're a violent person.

"Hey, Princess! I heard you threw some loser across the room today!" chirped Tala, skipping into the room. Man, news sure travels fast. He was dressed like Aladdin…

"Mmm hmm," I said, nodding proudly.

"Geez, next thing you know she'll be beating up little children," sighed Ozuma, shaking his head.

"I don't beat children up!" I protested.

"Yeah right," said Johnny, "I saw you shove a kid this morning!" Crap.

"I just stole his lunch money," I mumbled, "I didn't hurt him at all!" Tala laughed.

"By the way. Why is Tala dressed like Aladdin?" I asked them.

"Well, Prince Charming doesn't have a sexy vest like Aladdin!" explained Tala.

"But why do you need to dress like a prince?" I asked.

"I felt princely today!" he said happily. I shrugged. Good enough for me.

Ok. My next class is…reading. Ok. Cool.

After attendance was taken, we chatted a bit and then the bell rang. I only had to go a few doors down to get to the reading room. Apparently Bryan, Tala, and Enrique were all in my reading class. Poor teacher. No Ozuma though. No Johnny. No Kai either.

The teacher stomped in right before the bell rang. Some students were about to walk in, but he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"First rule in my class: never be late. I see a group of students have decided to join us today." He walked to the back of the room where my group was sat. He leaned over my desk look at me.

"Sup?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow. He had pitch black hair and shocking blue eyes. He was freakin' scary, but really hot. He looked about twenty-four.

"Nothing much. Now, would you care to explain why you were absent during my first class?"

"Sure! It was Enrique's birthday," I said gesturing to Enrique, who waved at the teacher excitedly.

"And?" said the teacher.

"We went to karaoke. And broke lots of things there. Then we had to clean and redecorate to make up for it. I also saved a ficus plant's life," I informed him. He stared at me.

"You need mental help," he stated. That's not very nice. But true.

"Oh, it's cool. Renny here started therapy yesterday. She has issues!" said Enrique. The teacher sighed.

"Personally, I don't care whether you attend your other classes. That's not my problem. But you **will** attend my class," he stated.

"We'll _try_ to come to your class, but I can't make any promises," said Enrique.

"You see," Tala continued for him, "We are very busy people. We have lots of people to beat up. Lots of places to go. Lots of pranks to pull."

"And if your class just happens to interfere with our busy schedule," started Enrique.

"We may be forced to miss a class or two. Maybe even all of them," Tala finished. The teacher didn't say a word. He walked to his desk and picked up a large stack of paper.

"Girl," he pointed at me. I looked at him, with confused, chocolaty eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Come here," he commanded. I shrugged.

"Whatever ya say, teach'!" I chirped, skipping over to him.

"Would you pass these out?" I looked at him, and then at the papers.

"What are they?"

"Pieces of lined paper." Gee. This'll be fun. Ya know what? I think I should mess with him.

I picked up the large stack, slouching a little. Damn, they're heavy. I walked over to some empty space. His desk was pushed to the left of the room, so there was some space near the door. I placed the papers on the floor and got on my knees. I began passing out paper to the ground. The teacher stared at me.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Passing out the papers. _You_ told me to," I stated. He's a toughie, but I'll crack him by the end of the year.

"To the students! Are you trying to make a fool out of me? Detention. After school today."

"But, you told me to pass them out! How was I supposed to know you meant to the students?" I reasoned. He paused.

"Are you really that dumb?" he asked me, astounded. I nodded. He sighed.

"I'll let you off, but just this once!" I smirked and thanked him. I got out of detention _twice_ today. I'm so freakin' awesome. I love me.

"I'll pass them out **to the students**. Just go sit down," he said, picking up the papers I'd passed out, and returning them to the stack. The bell rang. The teacher sighed.

Never mess with my group and me, or you'll never get class work started. We filed out into the hall and prepared for our next class.

Who is my next victum? Muhaha! Let's see. I looked at the paper in my hand. It says I have calculus with Mrs. Low. Ok. That's cool. Wait…Holy sh*t!!! Mrs. Low!? I thought she was just the V.P.! She's a teacher too? Damn. OK. Calm down, self. Tala has her too.

"What's with you? You look like sh*t. And you're sweating," Kai pointed out. When did he get here?

"I have Mrs. Low for calculus!" I cried.

"So? I do too. You don't like her? Or rather…she doesn't like you?"

"Both. She's the new V.P.. And she didn't appreciate me smacking her in the chest with a baseball. Or my drawings. Or my friends. Hell, she's just an unappreciative b*tch!" I ranted. He shook his head.

"So it _was_ you who started a baseball game in the lobby. I had a feeling."

"Shut it! I want to enjoy my weekend, and I don't want detention tomorrow too! She's sure to give me detention," I whined. He chuckled.

"Hey, guess what?" he asked me.

"I'm not in a f*cking guessing mood! Just tell me," I snapped.

"Someone's PMS," I heard Tala mumble as he came up behind me.

"We get to paint the art room together. My Latin teacher didn't appreciate_ my _drawings," smirked Kai.

"And what drawings were they?" I asked, feeling more talkative.

"Her." I rolled my eyes.

"You have Ms. Berry?" asked Tala grinning. Kai nodded. "Niiiice!Can I see the drawing?" Kai reached into his book bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here," Kai said passing him the picture.

"Sh*t. This is f*cking amazing! She looks even hotter than in real life! How does she not appreciate this? You were even generous with the chest and made her legs look longer. That lady may be hot, but she has no taste." Tala is such a pervert!

I snuck a peek at the picture. Is that even a bikini? I don't think there's enough material. What is wrong with guys? You don't see girls going around drawing guys in man-thongs. Eww. I snorted, looking away in disgust.

"Oh, the one she saw is on the other side," replied Kai. Tala turned it over, paused for a second, and burst out laughing. I looked, and felt myself smiling this time.

It was the same teacher, but not in a bikini. She had her hands tied to a stake, and each of her legs tied with ropes to some kind of really big animals I couldn't identify. I laughed. Kai smirked and took it back, stuffing it in his bag.

"Why is it that I get therapy for my threatening drawings, while you only get detention?" I complained.

"She's got the hots for me," Kai replied. He wasn't kidding. Honestly I couldn't blame her. He's a damn good kisser. I blushed at that thought.

"Well, I have to meet this Ms. Low you hate so much, so I'm going to class. Do what you like." He walked off, en route to the calculus room.

I shrugged and Tala and me followed him. Tala because he was going to the same place, and me cause I had no freakin' clue where it was. Rain -wishing I could skip at least this one class- out!


	8. Chapter 8: Painting Beats Matchmaking

Yaaaho! In like two weeks I'm probably going to be pretty busy with something, so I might not be able to write much for a while after that. But I don't plan on giving up this story, so please don't give up on reading it! Please review! This one has more to fit than other chapters, so it's longer than usual! 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, its characters, or Spongebob Squarepants.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 8: Painting is Even More Fun Than Matchmaking!**

Hey! Sup, guys? I'm great. Of course, it isn't like you care enough to ask me how I am, right? Right! Well guess what! I don't care how you are either. Unless your in pain, or have a disease or something. Then I care. Cause I'm a nice person. Heh. Ok, well I'm sitting in the back row of -cringe- Mrs. Low's classroom, between Tala and Kai. Any other girl would have killed to have this seat, but honestly, I think sitting next to Kai is kind of scary.

Tala was talking nonstop about some movie he wanted to see (this was leading up to him asking me on a date which he knows I won't accept), and I was pretending to listen. A scantily dressed girl sat her plastic *** on Tala's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby, that was some night, huh?" she giggled seductively. His newest girlfriend. He glared.

"Go away," he snapped. Her eyes grew wide and started to water.

"B-but, Tala. Baby. Why are you mad? You didn't enjoy it?" she questioned, worried about losing her long coveted and recently gained position as Tala's girlfriend.

"I'm talking to my cute, little Renny right now! In fact, you and me are over. Hell, we never even had anything in the first place. It's pretty obvious I never liked you, and you knew that. So there's no use crying. Now leave me alone," Tala said coldly.

"_You,_" she narrowed her eyes viciously, cornering me. "You're that tramp who's been hogging Tala, Enrique, Johnny, and Bryan all to yourself for years! Now you've even got a leash on the new student! What's so great about you!?"

"Don't you dare insult her!" hissed Tala. He's kinda scary when he's mad…

"Why not!? This whore doesn't even buy clothes! She just takes the ones she gets from her one-night stands and wears them to school! She shops by looking at the outfits other students are wearing."

"First off, unlike you, I'm still a virgin. Second, my clothes were either bought by _me_ (in the men's department), or stolen from the guys you listed, because they're my **friends**," I glared at her.

"You steal from your friends?" asked Kai.

"Yes. It's a hobby." He chuckled.

"Why on earth are you friends with that slut, Tala!? She's violent, she steals, and she's not even pretty!" Damn. She makes me sound nice…

"For you're information, Rain is the most beautiful girl in the entire world! I don't need to listen to this! Rain, let's just skip class," he grabbed my arm and pulled. I stayed put.

"…Rain?" he asked, confused and worried. "You're not mad at me, right?" I rose in eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"That is…I don't know," he sighed and shook his head. "Let's just leave."

"No."

"Huh? Why?" he asked. I ignored him.

"I have something I wanna show you and the guys, so don't get detention tomorrow, 'kay?" He shrugged, and agreed to _try_.

I winced when I heard a clicking sound. I hated heels in the first place, but, thanks to the V.P., now I absolutely despise them. Ms. Low click-clonked into the room, looking confident and ready to teach us. Ya know, she'll read a textbook she doesn't understand to us and expect us to learn. She turned and looked at the class. Her eyes fell on Tala. He grinned and waved at her.

"Hey! Wassup Ms. Low!?" Tala asked.

"I'm 29!!!" was her reply.

"…You're 29 and your still a virgin?" Tala asked. I smirked. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

"H-h-how do you know that!!!?" she asked, red in the cheeks from both embarrassment and fury.

"Lucky guess!" he laughed.

"You little brat!" she hissed. Tala gasped.

"OMG! I just had a freakin' amazing (and remotely disturbing) thought!" Tala looked like he was about to start worshiping himself.

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Kai, mildly amused.

"Mr. Takaito just can't seem to get a girlfriend with his so unsexy hair. He's a great guy, and he isn't bad looking. He's not that much younger than you too!"

"You're trying to set me up with Mr. Takaito!?" she asked, astounded. He nodded.

"Heck! Let's go there now! Oh. Wait a sec! I have to go get some people! Brb!" said Tala, speeding out of the room. I swear, that computer talk will be the death of me…On second thought, it'll be the death of him.

A few minutes later Tala comes barging in with Enrique and a green-haired girl. Wow, she's really pretty. Wonder if she's Enrique's girlfriend.

"K. Ms. Low, meet Enrique and Oliver! They're here to give you a makeover!" Oliver? She's a boy! Holy! Well…he could be Enrique's _boy_friend. I've always had my suspicions 'bout him and Tala. Unless he's gay, there's something wrong with a guy who calls his best friend "Taly-baby". Hell, even if he's gay or bi or whatever, calling someone Taly-baby is just plain wrong! Sigh.

"Now all we need is a wheely chair!" chirped Enrique.

"Why do we need a wheely chair?" asked Oliver, confused.

"What the f*ck! Everyone knows you need a wheely chair to do a makeover! You spin the chair, throw stuff at the person, and once you stop spinning the chair the person's pretty!" Tala explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…," Oliver stared, "Tala, you don't actually think that throwing things at a spinning person will make them pretty, do you?"

"Well, that's the only way to do it without surgery!" Tala pointed out. Dear God, why me?

"Mon ami, just have a seat and watch me work my magic," ordered Oliver.

"What the f*ck did he just call me!?" Tala asked angrily, referring to the 'mon ami'. I laughed.

After ten minutes of powdering, cutting, pricking and applying make up, she was done. She even had nice clothes. She actually looked pretty. Well, you know, as pretty as she'll ever get. She sighed.

"I never agreed to this. Why did it happen!? I'm going to go insane!" she cried.

"Because it's illegal for you to hit us," replied Tala matter-of-factly.

"Damn child abuse laws," she growled. I love those laws. So much.

"Go get 'im Tiger!" cheered Enrique.

"Yeah! Kick his ***!" We all stared at Tala. "I mean, uhh…ask the lucky b*stard out? Heh." Typical Tala.

"I'm not going! I've only ever talked to the man once in my life!" She yelled as Tala and Enrique pushed her out of the room.

I shrugged at skipped after them. I paused, turning around and looked at Kai, who was still sitting. I glared. He sighed and got up, following me.

"I don't get why I have to come," he complained. "Who's the hell is this Mr. Takaito anyway?"

"Remember the teacher that fell on you on the first day?" I asked, giggling a little.

"He deserves to date a b*tch like her. Damn motherf*cking, sh*tfaced b*stard," he growled.

"You know, I think you and Tala could become good friends," I laughed, referring to his rather colorful vocabulary.

"Please, don't ever suggest that again," he sighed. I pulled him by the arm, rushing so we didn't miss anything. He rolled his eyes. "Is seeing a guy refuse a date really that interesting?"

"No. But it'll be pretty interesting when she beats him up!" I chirped. He rolled his eyes once again. Ya know, at this point, I think he might have a problem concerning his eyes. Spinnyeye Syndrome. Yeah. I like that name.

We walked in the classroom just in time to see the show.

" 'Ey, Karok. Man. Dude. How's it going?" Tala started.

"Well, Tala. It _was_ going wonderful." Heh. Wonderful.

"Was?" asked a puzzled Enrique.

"Yes. Was," he confirmed.

"And why the hell isn't it wonderful anymore!? I'll kick the *** of whoever bothers you! Where is the sorry b*stard!?" Tala looked around.

"I don't think you're that flexible."

"Karok, you don't need to be flexible to kick someone's butt. Maybe their head, but not their butt," Tala explained as if talking to a three-year-old.

"I meant…nevermind. Why are you interrupting my class? We were just getting to a pivotal point in the Edo period where– "

"Yeah, I don't care. We have great news! Ms. Low is pregnant!" Tala announced.

"Oh my! Congratulations! I wish you luck. I've never had a child, but I know that I myself was a bit of a handful. Who's the father?" said the enthusiastic teacher.

"I'm not pregn–!" she tried to say but was cut off by Tala.

"Karok! Congratulations! The baby is yours!" the whole class gasped and murmured. Mr. Takaito paled.

"T-Tala! Don't be ridiculous! Ms. Low and I would never do something like that!" he protested.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Enrique angrily. "Are you saying she isn't good enough for you? That you would never do IT with her just because she's so big and ugly and no one likes her?" I started laughing and could feel Kai struggling to remain composed beside me.

"No! But I–."

"I think you two make a good couple. Get started on making that baby! Ms. Low has lots of experiences with _relations_ so–" began Enrique.

"I'M A VIRGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Ms. Low roared at the top of her lungs. I wonder why. With a great personality like that, you'd think she'd be holding the guys off with a flyswatter.

"That's lovely Ms. Low," came a voice from behind me. I yelped and jumped in shock, earning a snicker from Kai, who pulled me toward him, so I wouldn't block the door. I blushed. Dear God, please make sure Kai can't hear my heart as clearly as I can.

Two large men in fancy suits stepped into the room. Stylish, sure. But it could use some sequins and glitter. And maybe neon buttons. Gosh, I could be a kick*** fashion designer.

"S-S-Superintendent Gray! I-I can explain. This is…" she tried to come up an excuse. He sighed.

"We can discuss your incapability later. Please follow us to discuss the placement of a temporary principal, while Mr. Dickenson recovers."

"You're going to keep a principal who has emotional breakdowns?" asked a dirty-blond haired boy I recognized as one of the school's biggest players.

"A great deal of this school's facilities is funded by one of Mr. Dickenson's companies." Damn rich b*stard. Can't he just leave!? I'm bored with him. I need a new victim.

"So, you're being bribed," Tala stated in layman's terms. The man nodded.

"In any case, would you please show us to a quiet place where we can discuss the matter thoroughly. Normally we would discuss such matter's in the principal's office, however…" Ms. Low sighed and led the men out of the room, giving us a look that said "I'll deal with you later."

"Bye bye~ ," teased Tala. The door slammed shut, but not before she managed to give Tala a sharp glare. Tala, Enrique, and I burst out laughing.

"That w-was hilarious!" I laughed while I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. Even Kai was smirking a little. Mr. Takaito looked confused.

"Ok! Exactly what is going on?" he asked.

"We were trying to set you up with the V.P., but it didn't work because Tala decided to be too straightforward! Right, Tala," said Enrique bitterly. Uh oh. There's always gonna be a fight when they call each other by their names.

"What's wrong with being straightforward, you jack***?" asked an angry Tala.

"Can't you ever do anything subtly!?" replied the flustered blond.

"Oh, since you're such a freakin' expert on subtleness!" he replied sarcastically.

"Better than you!" snapped Enrique.

"No you're not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!

"A–"

"Shut it!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this, Rain!" shouted Enrique.

"Excuse me!?" I asked indignantly.

"Don't you dare use that tone with _my _little Renny!" Tala ordered.

"_Yours_? Ha!" he laughed, "She obviously doesn't like you in that way! Just give up already!"

"Sh-Shut up!" snapped Tala, looking like he was going to cry.

"Why should I? You're just too stubborn to realize it!"

"Enrique!" I hissed.

"Damnit!" Tala shut his eyes tightly, tears flying of his face. He ran to the door and flung it open. Enrique ran over and caught him by the wrist.

"Sorry," he said looking down. "You're my best friend Tala. If there's anyone in the world who believes you can get Rain, it's me."

"I know. Sorry Enrique. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," said a less discouraged Tala.

"No problem, Taly-baby! No hard feelings, right babe?" asked Enrique.

"Hell no! It's already in the past, dude," said Tala, hugging Enrique. After he pulled away he did some crazy handshake with Enrique. Riiiiiiiiing!

Looks like that period's over. I was supposed to have history with Mr. Takaito, but he is leaving for the rest of the day due to a migraine (no doubt caused by Tala.)

As a result, Mr. Hopper is watching over my class as a study hall. Kai, Bryan, and Spencer were all in my history class. Spencer was a good friend of Bryan's. He wandered between our group and a few others. Whenever we pulled a group prank he was there.

I spent some time listening to Ry-ry and Spencer talking, but grew bored quickly.

I looked at Kai, who was drawing on a piece of paper. He caught me watching and passed me my own piece of paper to draw on, along with a pencil. We spent the rest of study hall passing back and forth funny drawings that would offend many others. Even though Kai's really scary and intimidating, he can still come up with the funniest stuff you'll ever hear or see.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for us to stuff our faces with what the school called food. Nothing like cheese and sauce on cardboard to help your forget a crappy soap opera scene.

"Hey Kai," said Tala, popping up out of nowhere. How the hell does he do that!? He must have secret passageways hidden throughout the school. I'll have to investigate this one day.

"Hn?" he asked…I think. That was pretty much all Kai would say to everyone but me. Being the nosy b*tch that I am, I can squeeze a conversation out of anyone.

"Say, you're pretty cool. Wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"That depends. Are you straight?" asked Kai. I smiled a little.

"Yes! Why the f*ck does everyone assume I'm queer?" Tala replied angrily.

"Maybe the hugging. Or the pet names. Or the crying," suggested Kai.

"Or the PMS attitude," I mumbled.

"Usually all the hot guys like us are gay for some reason," replied Enrique.

"Aww…Enri-baby. You think I'm hot?" Tala cooed. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Course! You're a sex god, baby!" he replied. They hugged.

"I can't believe I'm sitting at the same table as them…" sighed Kai. I giggled.

Once we arrived, I bought my "lunch" using the extorted money from this morning. We settled down at our table. I sat with Bryan on my right and Kai on my left. Across from me was Tala. On his right was Enrique, and on his left was Johnny. This was the usual seating arrangement, with the exception of the occasional slut that would accompany Tala, Enrique, or Johnny.

The cafeteria's tables were very long, but we refuse to share ours, forcing people to squeeze in at other tables.

"Okay, guys. Listen up. I have an announcement." The whole table stared at me in anticipation. "But I'm not gonna make it," I finished. Bryan chuckled. "At least, not in school. So I'm thinking we meet up after school at Bryan's tomorrow, so I can." They nodded.

"What about fin face over there?" asked Johnny, referring to Kai's strange but cool tattoos.

"He can come too. He already knows about it anyway." This earned a few hesitant glances.

"Would it make you guys feel better if I brought cookies?" asked Kai. This dude is convincing person. A freakin' genius.

"I like this guy! You can hang out with us from now on!" grinned Tala. Enrique nodded in agreement.

"Oh joy," said Kai sarcastically.

The rest of lunch flew by with lots of gossip and insults. Only three periods and a detention and I can go watch TV in bed with no disruptions. Crap. I have to distract three more teachers so I won't have homework. That way I can't get detention tomorrow for not doing it.

By the way, the periods for Juniors in this school go: Homeroom, Period 1, 2 and 3, Lunch, Period 4, 5, and 6. I had gym with Kai and Tala. We played baseball and I was on the team with both of them. The other team suffered complete defeat. It was so pathetic that I won't even go into the details.

Next I had science. Biology to be precise. I think I speak for most of us when I say "ewww!" Kai was the only one I really knew in this class. Well actually, I don't really know Kai, do I? No one really seems to. Except Lore.

The teacher was very nice though. Her name was Judy Tate. She's apparently the mother of Bubbles. She didn't even give us homework! She's so nice that it kinda pisses me off. But she said I was adorable the second she saw me, which definitely earned her some brownie points. But I drew the line when she suggested I meet her son. I feel kinda bad for Bubbles, but at the same time was jealous.

I felt bad because she was a little embarrassing and was his teacher. She babied him too much.

I was jealous because she loved and treasured him more than anything else, which was never the case for me in my family. The only way my parents could make me feel less wanted would be if they flat-out said "Gee honey, we should have stopped after the first child."

My last class that day was music. To my great surprise, the whole group (including Spencer) was in this class with me. God, please give this teacher strength…And Santa, please give him a new box of earplugs for Christmas.

Seeing as this was the first music class of the year, all we did was introduce ourselves and review reading music notes. Nothing worth talking about. Cause I'm too damn lazy.

So, everyone seems to have left the building, with the exception of Louise. I sat on top of a sealed paint can, various types of paintbrushes and a hairdryer beside me, waiting for Kai. The door opened. Kai walked in with two more cans of paint.

"Hey," he said placing the cans on the ground a few feet away from me. He looked at the hairdryer and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hair dryer?"

"I saw this episode of Spongebob, where Patrick use a bicycle pump to make a paint bubble. A bike pump is too big, so I'm gonna try it with a hairdryer," was my reply. He stared for a few seconds, but his only response was a little laughter and a shake of his head in wonder.

He opened one the cans of plain, white paint and poured some in some tin pan thing. The ground had been covered ahead of time for us, so we didn't have to worry as much as Spongebob did with only a few pieces of paper there. He rolled two paint roller things in it and handed me one. I sighed, got up, and walked to the wall. I rolled it up and down in the same area for five minutes before Kai came over to me.

"Rain?" he addressed me.

"Hmm?" I asked, so dedicated that I didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You've been painting that same place for five minutes.

"I know! Look how nice and even the coat is!" I bragged. He laughed.

"But look how much you've done and how much I've done." I turned and saw 1/8 of the room white. The coat was perfect too. I pouted.

"This is stupid! What's the point in making a perfect white coat if the teacher plans to paint over it!?" I asked angrily. Kai paused and thought about it.

"You know what? I actually agree with you on that."

"Hey Kai," I said, a great idea popping into my head, "You know what's even more fun than drawing." He smirked.

"Coloring on a white wall." I grinned.

"I'll just throw the white paint at the colored spots on the wall. Go get the colored paint," I told him. He walked off. By the time I finished the wall, Kai had every color of the rainbow sat on the ground. We pried open every single own of them. We rolled up our sleeves and right before we were about to stick our hands in our color of choice I shouted to stop.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I wanna try the paint bubble first," I whined. He laughed. Sadly the bubble failed miserably and the only thing the paint did was dry faster.

"Can we start now?" asked Kai. I nodded, but was a little disappointed.

"But leave this wall alone for now. And don't throw too much at the bottom," I ordered. He shrugged, but said he would listen.

Kai started with blue, and I started with red. We flung the paint all over the walls and soon each of us had gotten through each color. The wall looked like a bunch of flying toddlers had had a finger paint war.

"Kai! Look! I made a hand chicken thing!" He laughed. When we finished all the walls but mine, Kai asked me why we left certain areas blank. I picked up the can of red paint and handed it to him. I shrugged myself out of my sweater and put it on backwards. I stood back against the wall and posed.

"Once I have my hood up, throw the paint at me so it leaves my pose white."

"Ahh, good idea." I smiled in response and put the hood up. My plan worked perfectly. I walked a few feet over and posed differently. He used yellow this time. I switched jobs with him and threw orange and green at him.

"Only one thing left!" I said happily.

"What is it this time?"

"I wanna walk side ways on the wall. Can you push me around in a wheely chair?" He laughed again. I walked on the wall in blue and pink. It was very fun.

"Well, I'd say this room is painted!" I said in satisfaction as I admired our work. Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?" I turned around to see why he wasn't talking and was hit in the chest with purple paint. I looked at my shirt with my jaw dropped, and then back up at a smirking Kai. I dipped my hand in orange paint.

"This is war," I stated, flinging the paint at him. After ten minutes we were laughing, exhausted, and ready for a hot shower, dinner, and bed.

Kai looked down at my newly tie-dyed shirt, which was wet and plastered against my body. I blushed and he smirked.

"Shall we continue where we left off in the closet?" he suggested, or rather…stated. He pinned me up against the splattered wall. In half a minute I was much more exhausted then the fight had gotten me. After five minutes of a heavy make out session he pulled away, both of breath heavily. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I got paint in my mouth," he stated. I giggled. That is, until he kissed me again, giving me a reason to be disgusted too. I glared. He smirked.

He moved away and started closing up the paint. Once I joined him, he decided to wash off the rollers we used in the beginning. I followed him and started helping. He stopped and started pulling paper off the ground, because the paint was dry enough that it wouldn't drip. I followed suit.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"I'm not good at this whole cleaning concept. I'm learning." This earned me yet another laugh. He's just full of laughs today. It's kinda creepy, but nice. After a while, we finished cleaning and exited the building at last.

"Ahh, what a long day!" I sighed, "But it was kinda fun being here all day." Kai nodded.

"Who's your ride home?" he asked.

"I leave a little over a mile from here, so I'm just walking." He frowned.

"It's too late. And don't try to say there aren't bad people just because it's a small town. Your friends and you are proof. I'm driving you." I giggled and nodded. It's only been like two days since we started hanging out, and I already can't imagine life without him. He's such a strange guy.

Holy crap. I looked around. There was only one car in the lot. I love that car almost as much as I love myself. It was a sleek, shiny, black convertible. An almost transparent shade of a mixture of blue and white formed flames along the sides. It was classic design, but with more character and uniqueness due to the color and more realistic flames.

I hopped in the car in a trance, while Kai looked quite proud of the car. He seemed satisfied with my reaction.

"Like my car?" he asked. I nodded slowly. Then another idea popped in my head.

"Kai. Can you teach me how to drive in this car?" I pleaded.

"No," he said sternly.

"But–"

"No."

"Then–"

"No."

"I was gonna ask if–"

"No."

"Kai!" I whined. He laughed.

"If what?"

"You could take me out for ice cream in this car," I finished.

"Oh great. I'm going to feel so manly going to an ice cream place in a black convertible," he sighed. I grinned.

"So that's a yes?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but not tonight. I'll take you tomorrow after you're "announcement". Okay?"

"Okay!" I hugged.

"Ahhh! Rain, I'm trying to driiiiiiiive!" he swerved on the road.

"Oh! Whoops!" I pulled away.

"God, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days. And more importantly you're gonna drag me down with you!" I giggled.

"We're at you house," he stated. I sighed. He got out of the car with me and I walked around to the other side and faced him. I stretched out my arms like I was going to hug someone. He looked a little bit surprised, but opened his arms up so I could hug him. I ran pass him and hugged the car. He started laughing, much harder than usual.

The light turned on and my dad walked out the door, only to see an extremely hot boy laughing at me while I hugged a car. Nothing strange about that, right? Every man's daughter comes home late on a school night in a hot boy's car. And it isn't as if hugging cars is uncommon, right? Well, despite this, my dad seemed pissed anyway.

"Rain! Why are you home so late!? And I heard you skipped school the other day. And…why are you hugging a car?" Rain -back from the best detention ever- out!


	9. Chapter 9: I Scheme for Ice Cream!

Hey! Thanks to reviewers! This chapter isn't very long, and not quite as funny, but it's leading up to some better chapters. Next chap is the art room consequences and maybe the start of Rain's announcement. I can't think of much more to say, so on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters.

Char-acters. If the "acters" part was spelt "actors", it would be like people were acting as a fish! Heh.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 9: I Scheme, You Scheme, We All Scheme for Ice Cream!**

My dad is back from a business trip. And let's just say he isn't that happy to be back.

You see…While he was away for four days I: skipped school, got the principal sent to an insane asylum, got caught in a closet making out with Kai, humiliated and permanently scarred the vice principal, disrupted other students learning, and drew disturbing images. And most recently made the art room into a playroom.

The principal matter shouldn't get me in trouble though, cause Kai is the only one who knows.

Now, my dad always has reasons to be mad at, but now they're good enough to ground me over. I can't go anywhere over the weekend. Or after school.

I just _have_ to scrapbook though, and I need to get ice cream with Kai.

The plan is to sweeten up my parents to get what I want. This is a very new approach to me. Normally I use temper tantrums. But after this taxing week, I won't be able to make it if I don't get ice cream into me. I slithered out of bed at six o'clock.

After showering, I made broken eggs with shells stuck in them, burnt pancakes, burnt toast, shriveled up bacon, and I picked out some fruit.

I set up the shower-like spray thing and tried to turn on the sink to wash the fruit, but it wouldn't work. Mom said there was a switch somewhere…

I sighed and brought them upstairs, where I washed them in the sink. I walked over to the stairs, only to trip on a roller skate I'd left out.

Luckily, I fell before I reached the stairs. However, the fruit was not as lucky. They rolled and bounced down the stairs. I sighed, got up, and went down the stairs.

I noticed a small switch behind the couch while I picked up the deformed fruit. It was labeled "water". I glared at it.

I turned on the switch to the water, forgetting that I left the shower head-on-a-hose on. It sprang to life and sprayed all over the kitchen. I switched off the switch, walked over and turned the thing off, before turning the water on again.

I washed the fruit again. So they're bruised. Damnit It sucks to be me. But I compromised by arranging them in a bowl so the bruises wouldn't show as much.

I went to the fridge and looked for juice. No juice? I looked in the fruit drawer and saw oodles of oranges. Oodles. Heh. I picked up a few and put them on the counter.

After three minutes of searching for a juicer with no luck, I settled on a blender. I looked at the oranges. Dad likes pulp in his orange juice.

What exactly is the pulp? They mix the juice thoroughly, but it still has pieces. Oh! It must be the peelings then. I'll just leave them on the oranges!

I poured some water into the blender and threw a few oranges in. After I minute or so I turned it off and pulled off the top. There were chunks! And look at that vibrant color! I think I've outdone myself.

I decided to have milk instead, because even though I knew the juice would be great, I hate pulp. I can be very generous at times. I made the juice with my family in mind.

I made coffee for my father. I decided that because coffee puts him in a good mood, I'd add extra coffee powder to it. It smells yummy, but I'm more of a hot chocolate person.

I set out maple syrup and butter and put four plates on the table.

I put my milk next to my plate and put the juice in a pitcher. I set out my dad's favorite coffee cup, but didn't fill it so it would stay warm.

I washed my hands before returning to my room. There I got dressed in the outfit Lore had tried to make me wear, and sent Tala a text telling him to bring me clothes to change into for school once I left my house.

I'm gonna freakin' wow my parents today! I grabbed my book bag, stuffed in some books to make me seem studious, and went back downstairs. I heard some rustling and talking upstairs. I heard my brother moan and new our parents had waked him up.

"Mmm…what's that smell?" I heard my mom say.

"You were both asleep, so who-?" I heard my father say as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. They stared from me to the table, back and forth, over and over.

"Morning!" I said happily.

"R-r-r-Rain!?" asked Lore. He rushed over to my side. He put one hand to me forehead and the other to his own. "You don't seem to have a fever. Goodness! Where does it hurt? Or is this from mental stress? Have you been acting up because Dad's been gone!? He loves you Rain! He's only working so much so you can live well!"

"Rain? Do you want you're father to take the next few days off? You can spend time with him. Or, do you want to go shopping with me!? I think you could do with a nice dress for the Junior Prom. I know it's far away but…" And here I was thinking no one cared. They're worried sick.

"Do you all really think I'm so bad that I'm suffering if I do something nice? I just wanted to make breakfast as an apology. I know I'm a handful, but I'm trying to get better," I lied through my teeth. My father sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You want to go on a date with that boy?" he asked calmly, but he was squeezing my shoulder tightly.

"Huh? What the he–I mean, uhh, who might you be speaking of?" I made a quick save.

"The boy from last night," reminded my father.

"Boy!? What boy!? Oh my goodness! My little Rain is becoming a woman. Oh! Let's go get you some lingerie this weekend! Oh this is just wonderful! There's a boy out there who actually wants the horrid daughter of mine!" she looked like she would overload from happiness. What the f*ck does she mean!? I'm not horrid. I may be a b*tch, but I wouldn't describe myself as horrid.

"That's not a boy, Dad. Well, he is. But he's…you know: Kai. He doesn't count!" Ding-dong! Whew! What timing.

"I wonder who it could be so early," said my mother rushing to get the door. I heard a shout of "Oh my!" from the front door. I heard her fussing over someone shuffling him towards the kitchen. She was guiding him into the room. Crap! Why, of all the people in the world!? Why Kai?

"K-Kai! H-Hey. What are you doing her so early? He looked at me, smirked a little at my outfit, and then looked at the table. He stared at the food.

"Oh! Sweety. Kai, dear. Why don't you join us for breakfast! Rain got up early and made it and.…Oh! Rain!" she looked at me with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Did you make all this for your boyfriend!? He must want our permission to date you, then! What a gentleman. And he's so handsome!"

"No! Mom! Kai isn't my boyfriend! I was trying to tell you earlier. He's just Kai! He doesn't really count as a guy, you know? He's just Kai," I repeated.

"E-Excuse me? I don't count as a guy!?" Kai asked, pretending to be mad. But I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Well, that's not what I mean! You know?" I struggled.

"No, Rain. I don't know. I just don't know anything about you recently," he sighed melodramatically. That jerk. A small smile tried to make its way onto my face.

"What are you trying to say!?" I asked him, faking anger.

"I mean, that orange juice has peelings in it!" he said, changing the mood as he started to laugh.

"It's pulp!" I protested.

"No it's n-not! Haha!" he struggled. "Your insane! They leave pieces of orange in the juice you get from stores. You aren't supposed to eat the peeling on oranges. If someone drank that, they'd probably throw up!" He explained. I formed a small "o" with my lips. I giggled a little.

"You burnt everything, you know?" he noticed.

"I didn't burn the fruit," I pointed out. He lifted up a pair and turned it. He raised an eyebrow.

"But you bruised it rather thoroughly. It looks burnt. How many times can you possibly of dropped it?"

"Once," was my reply.

"Yeah right!" he said sarcastically. "Then why is it covered in bruises?"

"Because when I dropped it went down the stairs…" I mumbled.

"You pushed the poor defenseless pear down the stairs?" Poor pear!? More like poor me!

"It was an accident! I went through so much trouble to get it cleaned! Even if it's bruised it took me so much effort to get it clean!" I was close to tears.

"Shh…it's just a pear. Why are you making such a big deal?" he attempted to sooth me, but his voice was still a bit harsh. I explained the entire process of my making breakfast. By the time I finished, even my father was laughing.

"You're gonna make a horrible housewife!" laughed Kai.

"Housewife!? You're sh*tting me! I'm gonna be a race car driver, a wrestler, Spider Woman, and ruler of the world! I have no time for being a house wife!"

"Rain! How dare you speak like that! What will your boyfriend think of you!?" shrieked my mother. Oh. Whoops. Hey!

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah! Rain, you're not going to eat that sh–I mean burnt food, right?"

"It's not burnt. It's medium-well done!" Kai shook his head in disbelief, but decided to leave it at that.

"I'll help you clear it up, and then we can go out for breakfast. I'll take you to school today," Kai offered. I nodded happily and started clearing the table. Kai started to help, but paused.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hiwatari Kai. It's pleasure to meet you," he said. I like his introduction from school better. He shook hands with my father and kissed my mother's hand.

"I still have my doubts, but a man with a firm handshake has a better chance at getting my permission to date my daughter than that Tala boy. He tried to give me a high five…" said my father.

"Oh, Anthony," sighed my mother, slapping his shoulder playfully. She turned toward Kai. "You have our blessings! If things get serious between you two, you better buy top-of-the-line protection!" First lingerie, now this! What's wrong with her!? I rushed Kai, and we had everything done in less than five minutes. As we walked out the door I heard a spitting sound and some gagging.

"What kind of coffee is this!?" I heard my disgusted father. Kai laughed as he picked up my bag and opened the door for me. I walked out and ran to the car. I complimented it, hugged it, and asked it how it slept. Kai gave me a look that looked like a cross between annoyance and amusement. He shook his head again when I said my bed had been checking out his car from the window.

"I can't believe you thought that pulp is made of peelings," he said as he got into the car. I went around and got in the seat.

"Shut it!" I snapped, blushing again. I shut the passenger door behind me and buckled.

"What do you want do you want for breakfast?" he asked calmly.

" Boston cream. Or glazed. Oh! Or chocolate with sprinkles. And maybe hot chocolate!"

"I said I'd take you out to eat! Not to Dunkin Donuts!" he sighed, "I saw a nice diner about a mile down. We can go there." I nodded. That was the best diner in the area. Cheap and yummy. After a few seconds of silence I turned on the radio and blasted some music. Kai winced.

"Are you trying to make me deaf!?" he asked angrily. I grinned and pointed to my ears.

"I can't hear you!" I shouted over the music.

"Turn the volume down!" he shouted back. What was that? Something about the volume. Ah! I love this song! Kai must like it too. I bet he was telling me to turn it up! I turned the volume even higher. Oh! We're here.

"Damnit!" Kai shouted just after I shut off the music. I smiled a little. Old people were yelling at Kai for his inappropriate.

"Youngsters just do whatever they want these days! That boy was yelling at his poor girlfriend!" I heard a man yell.

"That girl is Rain Kisuki! She has a wonderful family, but she's a prankster. Her brother turned out great, but…Well, I can't blame the boy. Bless him for trying," said some old lady.

"Ugly old bag!" I growled under my breath. Kai smiled a little and got out of the car. He locked my bag in the trunk so he didn't have to put the top down on the beautiful car.

"Oh yeah! Kai I need you to do me a favor after school," I said.

"Like what?" asked Kai. Rain -scheming to get ice cream and start scrapbooking- out!


	10. Chapter 10: Here's the Plan!

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 10: Here's the Plan**

"And, well…that's the plan!" I finished. Kai stared at me. Awkward. Still staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. And, guess what? He's _still_ stare-ring! Why the f*ck won't he stop staring?

"Just what is in that head of yours?" he asked me, looking amazed.

"No one's really sure, but I've got my suspicions about pudding," I stated. He only laughed in response.

"Sooo, are you going to help, or what?" I asked.

You see, even though Kai and my brother have been friends for years, my parents never met him before now. This meant that they didn't know his parents either. Therefore, if an emergency involving Kai's family happened to occur after school, and he happened to want some mental support, it wouldn't be at all strange if I remained with him. You know, for an hour or six. Damn I kick major ***!

In fact, if I _happened_ to be so worried that I slept over at the hospital, it wouldn't be that strange.

Not only do I get ice cream, I get to have a sleepover at Bryan's! Even though I'm very self-conscious, I don't really have a problem with sleeping at a guy's house.

He sighed and answered before I drifted to far into my own world, "Fine. But no one in my family can end up _dying_. It would be hard to cover up in the future. "

"Ahh! You're the best! (That is, other than me.) So, let's go to school and tell the others my plan. God, I love myself!" I really do. Sighing dreamily.

"Really now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, are you treating me? Cause I'm flat broke," I brought up randomly. He sighed and put a twenty on the table.

"Yes. I'm paying for you. Come on, we're gonna be late," he glared. I pouted and looked at the last chocolate chip pancake sitting on my plate. Isn't it worth being late? Look how delicious it is. Mouthwatering goodness. That's what it is. Wouldn't it be a shame to leave it here to rot away? Or be thrown out…Still…

"Kai, think of the poor children in Africa. They're starving. Isn't it an insult to them to be wasting food just because we can?" He sighed. He picked up my fork and guess what he did!? The sleazy b*stard shoved my pancake in his mouth! The whole thing!…Not a single chocolate chip was left.

"H-h-How could you do that!? That poor pancake was defenseless! Apologize to me!" I ordered, tears in my eyes. That was my pancake!

"Why should I? I paid for it!" he reminded me as we walked out the door into the parking lot.

"Kaaaaaa-aaaaaai!" I whined, "A-pol-o-gize!"

"Why?"

"Cause that was mean!"

"How was it mean? You're a slow eater. Wouldn't you get a detention for being late? It would ruin your plan. You know, the one you need _my _help for." You think you're so cool just because you're sensible and use your brain on a regular basis!

"Hmph! I'm walking to school. Give me my backpack. And I'm not a slow eater! I just like to appreciate the flavors…"

"Rain, it's two miles from here!"

"There's still twenty minutes. I can make it if I walk fast."

"Rain! Just get in the car," he sighed.

"FINE! There aren't any schoolbooks in there anyway! I just shoved in children ones," I snapped as I started walking off.

"Rain! Don't be like this!" he sighed again. I just on kept walking. I'll be like this if I wanna! I don't need to listen to this! Jerk.

"Rain!" He ran up behind me and grabbed my wrist, "Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Saying sorry won't bring my pancake back!" I tried to walk. "Ow! You're hurting my wrist!" Grr!

"It won't hurt if you stop moving." Again with the sensibility!

"It would hurt even less if you let go!" He complied. Hmph. I rubbed my wrist. It felt like it was hurting, but there wasn't even a mark.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me backwards into his chest. He rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry I ate your pancake. I'll get you three scoops of ice cream tonight," he tried to persuade me. I tried to get out of his hold, despite the fact I immensely enjoyed it.

"Mmm mmm! You're not getting off the hook that easy! You're gonna have to do better than that, mister!" I refused, shaking my head.

"Then what do you want from me!?" he was struggling to keep a hold on me. I stopped moving and rested my eyes on his car. He followed my gaze.

"Oh no, Rain! Anything but that!" he pleaded. I kind of like this. The Great Kai Hiwatari is begging me!

"Kai! You have to let me at least once!" I protested.

"No way! If there's anything I love in this world, it's my car."

"Kai!" I said sternly. I have another plan… "What if I persuade you?" I turned around in his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up at him innocently.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he whispered in my ear, catching on quickly. I kissed him. He smiled against my lips.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Good thing we were out of view from others… After a few minutes of making out, I tried to pull away, and pretended to be in control when I clearly wasn't.

"Pwease?" I begged.

"Fine." Yes! "But…" Ughh. Not the dreaded 'but'. Heh. Butt. So I'm a little immature! Give a girl a break! But don't tell me you never laughed when someone said "No 'buts'!"

"You can't do it today. There are too many people. Maybe over the weekend," he glared. Hell yeah! I hugged him.

I dragged him off to his car and waited for him to unlock it. I bounced on the balls of my feet and felt like singing…

Kai barely made it to school alive, as he was listening to me sing along to Disney Channel radio all the way there.

"I think I'm going to blow up my radio over the weekend," Kai said as we walked toward the school.

"You don't have to wait 'til then. I have some dynamite in my closet!" I offered cheerfully.

"I was kidding!" he glanced at me, "You need a better therapist." I nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I already did the whole _school_ experience yesterday…I wanna go somewhere else!" I whined as Kai pushed open the front door to school. He rolled his eyes.

"You might wanna do something about the outfit," he mentioned. I looked down and glared at myself. I pulled out my cell phone and speed-dialed Tala as I entered the building.

"Hey Tala! Mmm hmm, but I'm still in the lobby. Ya, you brought them right? Ok, see you. I'll meet you in front of the girl's bathroom. Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Hurry up you jack***, I feel like a freakin' honor student in this outfit!" was my side of the conversation. When I hung up I looked at Kai. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tala's very sensitive," I explained. This got another laugh out of Kai. "If I don't finish every call with a 'love you' than he'll go all PMS on me."

"He needs more than a therapist." I shrugged.

"He doesn't have a lot of problems a normal therapist can help with. His problem is an addiction to Oprah and soap operas," I replied.

"Hey Renny!" called Tala running in my direction, barely stopping in time before he ran into me. "Emergency clothes delivery!" He held out a shirt, some jeans, and a belt.

"Thankiez!" I chirped, grabbing the clothes. I went into the bathroom, used its _facilities_, and then changed. Faded t-shirt and baggy Tala-jeans held up with a belt. I had the belt tightened to the very last loop, so the end trailed down all the way to the back of my knees. When I came out, both Kai and Tala were waiting.

"So, Renny, what's the plan for your announcement?" asked Tala as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'ma tell you guys at lunch, kay?" I answered, shoving the _other_ clothes into my bag.

"Alright! Let's go to homeroom! I gotta talk to Karok. Gonna get him and the Virgin Vice together!" grinned a confident Tala. Wonder what _his_ plan is.

When we arrived at the classroom we were quite surprised. And you know why? The crazy *** teacher was on the phone! He actually had someone to talk to!

"Of course! Umm hmm. Yeah, I'll see you at dinner! Love you too!" he was saying. We gasped and held our breaths. Well, everyone but Kai. Kai doesn't do the whole gasping thing. "Yeah, bye _Mom_!" We let out disappointed sighs. He frowned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong class? Everyone seems to be poor spirits today…" he looked concerned.

"We thought that might have been a girlfriend. But…nope," said an unimpressed Enrique. Tala glared at the teacher, but quickly became happy again. Him and his mood swings.

"Oh well! You still have Ms. Low! And judging from what I last saw, she likes you!" Tala stated cheerfully. Yeah, angry shouting and frustration certainly give you that impression. Guess she likes me too…Yuck!

"Tala, I appreciate your encouragement, but I can handle my own love life," the teacher responded calmly.

"What love life?" I asked.

"See! Even someone as adorable and clueless as my Rain noticed. You have no f*cking love life! The only one you go to dinner with is your mom!" Tala scolded. Clueless? What the heck is he trying to say? The teacher mumbled something about enjoying his mom's company.

"Hi," said a very unpleased Oz-man as he entered the room. He slammed his books down on the desk next to Bryan.

"What's with you?" asked Bryan, ears still ringing.

"That f*cking VP shoved me into this homeroom because I spoke to my old homeroom teacher _inappropriately_. I never f*cking use bad language. Sh*t-faced, stick-up-her-***, b*tch. My language is proper and as clean as Enrique's toilet!" Ozuma ranted.

"Enrique's…toilet?" asked Mr. Takaito.

"Enri-baby isn't usually the fussy type," started Tala. Enrique…not the fussy type? Where does Tala get these ideas? "But he has this obsession with his bathroom's cleanliness. He cleans it top to bottom every other day, but he cleans his toilet every few hours. With the occasional exception on school days. The first thing he does when he wakes up is clean the toilet!" How does he know what Enrique does when he first wakes up? …I don't wanna know.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" asked the teacher.

"Because toilets are full of nasty-*** pathogens. Not to mention dead goldfish, old crap, and toilet monsters. Plus, if the toilet isn't cleaned properly it gets mad and sucks you into it. Once you go into a toilet, you can't get out. I don't even know where all my sh*t goes. It must have a black hole in it…" Enrique ranted as he entered the room.

"Enrique…don't you know that toilets have pipes attached to them?" Mr. Takaito asked.

"What's this crazy sh*t about pipes? You teachers are all crazy. First the world is a big-*** globe, and now toilets have pipes! How many lies must you tell us before you satirsfied!?" asked Tala angrily.

"The word is 'satisfied', moron," glared Bryan.

"Okay, as interesting as toilets are, I…uhh…Forgot what I was gonna say," I threw in. What was it I was gonna say? Oh well. The conversation ended on that note. The remaining students from the hall way made their way to their classrooms. And soon we were off to our next class.

I have Biology now. Kai is the only one with me. But at least Mr. Laurence, my boring old-man teacher, assigned Kai as my lab partner for the rest of the year. God forbid we have another fight.

After that, I had an uneventful study hall.

_Then_ I hustled and bustled my butt across the entire school to get to Health. This is where it was decided I was doing my sex ed. project with Tala. And people wonder why I don't go to school. This project is gonna be sooo awkward.

I walked beside Tala, on my way to the caf'. I scowled. Damn school. The first time was cool, but this is just boring.

I pushed both of the doors open and strutted into the room dramatically. Wham! I tripped on a banana peel (and you thought it only happened in movies!), and fell face first into a tray of pasghetti. God, today's just one big cliché, isn't it?

I've always called it pasghetti. I just love saying it! Pasghetti. Heh. I laughed to myself. People stared at me. So I was covered in pasghetti and I was laughing happily. Isn't weird at all.

Great. Just great. I have to make my announcement of my announcement covered in marinara sauce. I wiped as much of it off as I could and sat down at our table. The others stared at me.

"You wanna get clean first?" asked Ozuma. I shook my head. This was important business.

"So, here's the plan," I started.


	11. Chapter 11: Ehh? It’s Hardly a Plan?

Hey! Sorry I hardly ever write. I'm a bit busy, and a lot lazy. Anywho, here's the chapter! Pwease read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, any of its characters, or the song "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 11: Ehh!? It's Hardly a Plan?**

"Wow!" said Enrique, impressed.I nodded, quite pleased with myself. My plan was perfect!

"Man, Rain!" said Tala. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah," agreed Ozuma, "That might just be the sh*tiest plan I ever heard. I mean, even for you. Wow. Just…wow." Ehh…eh? What is that supposed to mean! It's a great plan…

"Where's the plan part? There's no plan. It's an idea," said Spencer, who was sitting here today.

"B-b-but! Kai was impressed!" I stated angrily. Everyone looked at Kai.

"No, I was wondering how the hell you thought of it. Never said it was good," he shrugged. I glared. Gee, thanks for the help, Kai.

"So? Anyone else got some amazing plan?" asked Tala. They shook their heads. "Ok," he continued, "Then we'll go with Rain's sh*t-plan."

"Mmm! Mmm!" I nodded happily. "First off, we need a name! Something real catchy!"

"And sexy," added Tala.

"Sh*t Plan," stated Ozuma.

"I like it!" Enrique grinned. Weird, he's hardly talked today.

"Me too!" agreed Tala.

"How is that sexy?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Sh*t comes out of your butt. Some people have sexy butts. Like me," Tala explained. Holy. Crap. I cannot believe he actually said that.

"Okay, on that note," said Ozuma, "What's next?" I paused, thinking. Gotta be something else. We'll call using Kai's cell phone. And we'll…clothes then? I'll borrow Bryan's. Wow. They're right. This isn't a plan. It's just something I'm gonna do.

St. Christopher's is the hospital we'll be at. Supposedly. And well, that's about it. I won't answer my cell phone if my parents call, so we're all set.

"Nothing," I replied. They rolled their eyes. Lately I've been so lazy that I don't even draw up my plans.

"Wait!" Tala shouted loudly, standing up. The whole cafeteria stared at him. He quietly sat back down. Everyone went back to his or her conversations. "Wait. What about Kai?"

We looked at Kai.

"What about 'im?" I asked.

"Doesn't he need a cool codename like we each have? He's new to this, isn't he?" asked Tala. If you haven't noticed, Tala's big on names.

"Hmm…" I thought. "What d'ya wanna be called? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" I elbowed him on each 'hmm'. He glared and edged away.

"How about…Kai?" he suggested sarcastically. I glared.

"Kai!!!" I whined.

"I don't really care," he sighed.

"Then…let's brainstorm. We'll go around the table, and each person will say a word describing Kai," I instructed.

Bryan started, "B*tch." Kai glared.

"Scary," chirped Enrique.

"Sexy," stated Tala. Kai's eyes went wide.

"That's it. Come up with a new plan. I'm done with these guys," Kai protested, standing up. I pulled him back down.

"Why!?" I asked angrily.

"They think I'm a scary, sexy, b*tch! I may be scary. I may be sexy, as disturbing as it is that Tala said that. But I am damn sure I am **not** a b*tch."

"Ry-ryyy!" I whined. He sighed.

"Ok, ok. Kai, you're not a b*tch. But you are a scumbag. Always stalking my cute little Rain! You're almost as bad as Tala!" Kai shrugged.

Doesn't matter to him unless we call him a girl....Guys are so weird. Excuse me? I am not weird! I'm unique, damn it!

"So everyone's clear on the plan?" I asked.

"What plan? It really isn't a plan," said Ozuma. I did NOT just hear that.

"Oh yes it is! It's the Sh*t Plan!" stated Tala. Ozuma groaned.

"Why did I have to say that!?" he grumbled.

"Kai, I swear, if you don't bring those cookies, I'll kick your prissy-boy ***!" reminded Tala.

"I'll bring the cookies," Kai reassured sarcastically, not feeling threatened at all.

"Chocolate chip, please!" Enrique threw in.

"Crap! Oh sh*t! Oh damn! Oh bleepity bleep bleep!" I swore. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Bryan, aren't you out of milk?" I demanded. He paused, thinking. He nodded in response.

"Someone needs to buy milk!" I ordered. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why must you make such a big deal over these kinds of things. You're not going to die if you don't have milk with your cookies," Ozuma glared.

"How do you know that?" I asked. He buried his face in his hands.

"I feel a speech coming on," Enrique moaned.

"Think about it. The only drink that truly compliments the simple, yet memorable, flavor of a chocolate chip cookie is milk. It would be an insult to cookie-eaters all around the world if you had any other drink with them. Obviously, I wouldn't drink anything but milk for fear of disappointing my comrades. And if I don't have a drink with my cookies, then the possibility of choking greatly increases. Clearly, it would be a foolish course of action to have a chocolate chip cookie without milk," I finished. Damn, I'm good.

"And yet she fails all of those persuasion essays…" said Spencer. Kai shook us head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up a minute!" we raised or eyebrows at Tala, "What about Kai's codename?" I paused, deep in thought. Kai's hot. Fire is hot. Kai's amazing. I think it would be amazing if I could fly. Kai's hot and can fly…Phoenix!

"Phoenix!" I exclaimed. Kai just stared at me.

"What the hell? Like that flaming bird?" asked Tala.

"Something like that," Bryan replied.

"Kick***! I love it," Tala announced.

"Kai?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Better than B*tch," was all he said.

"Why am I Dumb Blonde, and Kai's Phoenix!?" whined Enrique.

"Well, the point is to give you accurate names," reminded Ozuma. Enrique opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again, at a loss for words. Heehee. Fishy.

"Ozuma," I addressed him.

"What is it now?" he asked, annoyed with me.

"You're my hero." He rolled his eyes. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! And that would be the bell.

"Why the hell is _Ozuma_ her hero?" grumbled Tala. You knew Tala was mad when he called people by their names. The rest of the school day was boring and uneventful.

After School

"Everyone in position?" I spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Roger, Bootilicious Babe," replied Tala.

"Excuse me!?" I spoke into the WT. I'd switched to private mode.

"Oh. Whoops. I mean Frenzied Rain," Tala replied. He had tried to give me the other name when we first decided codenames, and hadn't ever really given up on it.

"Damn straight." I switched back to normal mode.

"I repeat: Everyone in position?" I repeated.

"Roooooger!" shouted Enrique.

"All clear, over," said Spencer. Spence is big on the whole WT talk thing. He lives for this kind of stuff. Bryan says he had an obsession with James Bond when he was younger.

"What positions!?" asked Ozzy, "We're all in the same place! We're in Bryan's basement. Why are we using walkie-talkies in the same room!?" I scowled. I put my WT on a coffee table and sat between to Bryan and Kai on the couch.

"What kind of mission would this be without walkie-talkies?" I grumbled.

"Ozuma! Damn you, motherf*cker. You made my Renny sad!" Tala shoved Ozzy. Ozuma frowned shoving back. Tala glared and shoved him again. Kai moaned.

They stood glaring at each other for a second. They tackled each other.

"Go Tala!" cheered Enrique. Ozuma yanked Tala's hair.

"Sh*t! Do have any idea how hard it is to get my hair like this! It was perfect!" Tala exclaimed.

"I hate you're hair. It's crap," stated Ozuma. Tala's eyes went wide and he stopped moving. Uh oh.

There are five things will **really** piss Tala off. There are only three that I'm allowed to say. 1: Being mean to me. 2: People outside of our group insulting someone in our group. And 3: Insulting Tala's hair.

Tala looked down, his hair casting a shadow over his face.

"My hair is the Sh*t!" he roared, throwing Ozuma into a fall. Ouchie. Ozuma groaned.

"O.K.! O.K! Your hair is awesome," Ozuma knows where to draw the line. "Not," he mumbled. Never mind...Tala and Ozuma continued fighting.

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas." _My phone rang. I began digging through Tala's backpack for my phone, as the two continued to fight.

"_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_―" I opened my phone and placed it against my ear.

"You god d*mn motherf*cker! Take it back!" shouted Tala.

"Make me, pretty boy!" snapped Ozuma, punching him in the stomach.

"Hello!" I chirped into the phone.

"Rain, where are you!? I told you to come home right after school!" Oh. It's my mom.

"Hi Mom! I'm at Bryan's! We're working on my plan to make an announcement and sleepover without your consent!" I informed her.

Huh? How come it's so quiet? Tala and Ozuma had stopped fighting and were staring at me, along with the others. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Excuse me!? Rain! You get your butt over here this instant. Just wait until I tell your father about this. And really, what kind of idiot blows their plan just like that!? I'm even more disappointed in you for that. You should have said you had a date with that sexy Kai! He is so hot! And yet you waste your time on silly pranks!" she nagged through the phone, just loud enough so everyone was able to hear.

"Tell your mother thanks," Kai laughed.

"Kai says thanks for calling him sexy," I replied.

"Oh really! Tell him he's quite welcome!" she replied, completely forgetting about our argument.

"She says your quite welcome."

"Okay. Tell her I would date her if she was 20 years younger," Kai replied, amused.

"Kai says he would soooo date you if you were 20 years younger," I spoke into the receiver.

"Oh really!?" she exclaimed. "Well tell him I don't mind younger men! Really, you're father's always so busy. It's about time I had an affair!" she laughed.

"She says she likes younger men and doesn't mind having an affair…" I told Kai. He laughed.

"Your mom is so hot!" Tala pointed out.

"Was that Tala? That rascal," asked my mom.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hi Tala! How's your mother? I heard she dislocated her shoulder while she was cleaning!" said Mom. Tala snatched the phone from me.

"Yeah, she's fine," he replied. "Those heavy-duty dirt busters are rough on you, huh?"

"You bet!" said my mom. "I'm so fed up with mine. I'm going to ask my hubby for a new one. Oh yeah! Did you see that last episode of our favorite soap!?"

"OMG! I did! I really didn't think she had a thing for him! It was so suprising when―" I cut him off.

"Okay, well I have an announcement to make sooo…" I reminded her, taking back the phone.

"Oh, right! Have fun with your little friends! Be home in time for breakfast! Tell Kai he can come over for dinner tomorrow. We'd love to have him! I'll tell your father you went to bed early! Bye bye!" she hung up. Suuuure. Anything's fine once Kai's in the picture.

"She wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow," I looked at Kai. He chuckled.

"I'd be delighted," he said, half-sarcastically.

"Alright! The destined time has come," I pulled a folder out of nowhere, "Here is my announcement!


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping is Fun!

Hey guys! New chapter is up! One of the reviewers asked how Rain didn't know the school had a VP and a baseball field. The simplest answer would have to be Rain is Rain, so it doesn't need to make sense.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or its characters, or Wal-Mart (sadly), or Swedish Fish and Monopoly. Oh! Or Blockbuster.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 12: Shopping is Fun!**

I slapped down a bunch of photos on the coffee table. Everyone peered around at them.

"I knew it! I f*cking knew it! Take that you c*ck-sucking, sh*t-brained, motherf*cker!" Tala laughed, bragging to Ozuma.

Ozuma glared at me, reached into his pocket, and handed Tala fifty freakin' buckerunies. Why does Tala get money!?

"Why the hell does Tala get fifty bucks! Look at these quality close-ups and fabulous headshots! And yet he gets paid…" I protested.

"Sorry Rain, but this bet was between Ozuma and me. He actually didn't think you flooded that crazy-***ed principal's office. Said you weren't smart enough," Tala replied. "I was defending you, really. No need to thank me!" Tala laughed. Yeah right. F-in liar.

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean. I'm not smart enough, huh? I fail every test, huh? I wear cartoon underwear, huh? Well guess what, Ozzy!? I may be blonde, but I'm a smart***ed, sharp minded, slice of 3.14 pie!" I ranted. They stared at me.

God, not this whole awkward thing again. Ya know, I heard a gay child is born during every awkward silence, so maybe this isn't a bad thing. I love gay people. With a few exceptions.

But all of my friends that are gay are the damn nicest people you'll ever meet. If you have toilet paper on your shoe, or chocolate on your face, or grass stains on your ***, they'll be the ones to point it out before you embarrass the hell out of yourself.

"Holy crap," said Tala.

"Wow, Rain. Just wow," said Ozuma. Kai sighed.

"Rain, you liar! You're not blonde. You're not one of us! Stay back you impersonator!" exaggerated Enrique, backing away, and dragging Spencer back with him. Really, when it comes to Enrique, everything is exaggerated. His friends, his family, his clothing. Everything.

"Well excuse me!" I snapped.

"Rain." All eyes fell on Kai. "Announcement," he reminded. Oh. Whoops.

"Right, right! So, as you can see, I flooded the Principal's office. An' I did a damn good job. Made it all nice and clean and shiny. A little soggy, but whatever. So anyhow, I took some quality photos, enough to fill up the last three pages. I was thinking we go buy a new scrapbook at Wal-Mart, as well as some necessities, and then we go get ourselves a Blockbuster movie." Everyone seemed pleased enough.

"Including milk," added Tala, "Don't want my lil' sweety pie to choke on her cookies." I perked up at this. I looked around the room, trying to sniff out the cookies Kai brought.

"Good luck," Tala laughed, "He has some of that rich-people Tupperware. Real fancy. Can't smell a thing." Rich people Tupperware…Tala, why? Even I know Tupperware isn't for the rich. They use glass, and all that foncy crap.

That's right: _foncy_. The way I see it, that's how those foncy British people say it in movies, so that's how I should say it.

I looked at Kai expectantly.

"In the kitchen," he pointed up stairs. I twirled around quickly and ran for the stairs.

"Not until after dinner," Bryan told me.

"But Byran!" I whined.

"You're really just going to gulp them down after your whole milk speech from earlier?" Kai asked. Damn it, Kai. If you hadn't said that, I wouldn't have to wait. But now I do. Yeah, I know. It sucks.

"Of course not!" I blushed, "I was just going to inspect them. Ya know, just to see if they meet my standards." Currently lying through my teeth.

"I'm sure that's it," he chuckled.

"What's first? Wal-Mart or scrapbooking?" asked Enrique. "I vote scrapbooking!"

"Sounds good to me," said Kai,

"Whatever's good with Rain is fine with me!" Tala stated. I rolled my eyes. Not gonna work, but nice try. I looked Bryan and Spencer. Spencer shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," said Bryan, "As long as your happy…" He mumbled the last part. I smiled a little.

"I wuv you Ry-ry!" I jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"What the―! Why does Bryan get a hug? I said, like, the same thing!" Tala said angrily. I shrugged. Bryan smirked at Tala. Tala narrowed his eyes back at him.

"It's okay, Taly-baby! I'll give you a hug whenever you want!" comforted Enrique.

"Enri-baby!" he said with big, sappy eyes. They hugged each other. "I can always count on you!…Except when your being a b*tch. I hate it when you do that!"

"W-w-what is that supposed to mean!?" Enrique said, flushing.

"You know," said Tala, "When you act all PMS and emotional. Just those times when you act like a pregnant woman. Other than that, I love you man." Why me? What did I do to deserve these two?…Don't say a word.

"I do NOT act like a pregnant woman!"

"Haha! That's a good one!" laughed Ozuma.

"R-r-Rain!" Enrique ran over to me, eyes watery. Guess he wants me to comfort him…How the hell am I supposed to do that. Oh well. Guess I'll wing it.

"Suck it up, prissy," I told him, patting his back roughly, knocking the air out of his lungs. He coughed. He and Tala were shooting death glares all throughout scrap booking, and the car ride to Wal-Mart.

"I call dibs on riding in the cart!" said Tala as we picked out a cart.

"You're such a baby," Enrique muttered.

"Excuse me!?" asked Tala.

"I said: YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!!!" he shouted. I moaned.

"I am not a baby. I'm a man. A big, strong, sexy man," Tala protested. Narcissistic much?

"Will you two shut up!? You're giving me a headache," Ozuma snapped.

They 'hmph'ed and crossed their arms, looking anywhere but at each other. I looked at the cart I was pushing. Twitch.

"Hmm…Where is the arts and crafts section?" Tala wondered allowed, ignoring Enrique. I looked at the cart again. No, Rain! Have self-control!

"I think it's across from the books," replied Ozuma.

"And why the hell would I know where the books are? How is that helpful?" asked Tala. Ozuma rolled his eyes.

"Rain, you usually do this kind of stuff. Where do they keep scrapbooks?" asked Spencer. Huh? Did he say something? Twitch. Oh screw it! Self-control is for pussies! I started running and jumped onto the cart.

"Yahooooooooooo!" I shouted as I rode across the store, knocking over product advertisements and getting swore at by customers.

"Rain!" shouted Bryan. I looked back at him questioningly. He was pointing at something. Oh! Must be the candy aisle! I snatched something up as I sped by. Ooo! Swedish Fish! Yummy. Crash! I moaned.

"Owww!" I whined. Guess he wasn't pointing at the candy aisle.

"Rain!" Tala shouted as they ran over. Kai helped me up.

"You okay?" Kai asked, helping me up. I nodded.

"Rain!" Tala snapped. Ughh! Here comes a safety speech. "How come you got to ride, but I didn't!? I'm the one who wanted to!" Okay then…

Enrique was still glaring at him. Tala looked back, seemingly over his anger.

"Enri-baby, quit glaring. Just let it go, kay?" he asked.

"Don't call me that! And you didn't even apologize!"

"Why should I? It's true." Wow, Tala. Way to settle an argument.

"No it's not!" Enrique protested.

"Look, Enri-baby. I'm a b*tch too. You should be proud of it," Tala responded.

"Yeah right! As if you actually believe that!" Enrique pouted.

"Watch, Riquee! I'll show you I'm a b*tch too," Tala told him. "Oi, you!" He pointed at an old lady, and gestured for her to come over. She hobbled over, slowly pushing the cart.

"What's your name?" he asked that lady.

"Matty. Why do you ask, sweety?" she said friendly.

"You see Matty, you're an old, wrinkly, batty, old fart. No one really loves you anymore. I bet your kids are just dying to dump you off at the elderly home, where you can die with your kind. Gosh, if you got a bruise, you'd probably get taken to a research center because they want to know why a raisin is talking," Tala explained to her.

Ozuma and Enrique were standing there, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Nice try, kid. But us senior citizens aren't as fragile as we look. You're better off trying to make a little kid cry. Damn, I'm out of prune juice _and_ my favorite beer. How am I gonna take my pill without beer! They started selling some new brand here. Damn f*ckers," she mumbled, walking off in the other direction.

"I wish my Grandma was like that," said Tala, "But she makes a good point." He started looking around.

"What point?" asked Ozuma.

"Ahh! Hey, shrimp! Get your diapered *** over here!" he shouted at a boy about seven years old. Oh no…Poor kid.

"I'm going to tell my mommy you sweared!" he told Tala.

"The term is swore. But I guess you wouldn't know that considering you're so stupid. Besides, telling your mom won't do a thing. It's not as if she cares about you."

"My mommy loves me!" he told Tala.

"She has to say that. It's a law. If she loved you, then why didn't she let you get that toy truck you just showed her?"

"Mommy says I don't need it…" he mumbled.

"Yeah. That's a common parent excuse. She won't get it cause it would make you happy. Moms hate that. Do you think she needs that new blouse?" asked Tala, pointing at the shirt they boy's mom just put in the cart.

"Mommy doesn't l-l-love me anymore," he cried.

"Wrong," said Tala. The boy looked up with new hope.

"She never loved you," Tala said. The boy walked off crying. Tala turned to look at Enrique.

"Taly-baby, you're such a b*tch. I love that about you," said Enrique, giving Tala a bear hug.

"I love you too, b*tch! You're so hot when you act like a pregnant woman," laughed Tala. Now that was disturbing.

"I found the scrapbooks," said Kai, holding up a large scrapbook.

"Perfect!" I chirped.

"Now all we need is milk!" said Enrique, back to his happy-go-lucky self.

"Whole or skim?" asked Bryan, once we reached the refrigerated section.

"Whole milk, of course," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wouldn't want to drink something to healthy.

"Okay! Let's get some board games too! Bryan doesn't have any," said Tala. After picking up the Spongebob Squarepants of Monopoly, an employee showed up before we could pick out more games.

"What do you think you were doing!?" he reprimanded.

"Harassing the elderly and the stupid," Tala replied cheerfully.

"And the shopping cart?" he asked, furious.

"It looked like it would be fun?" I asked innocently.

"And was it?" he asked with a big, fake smile. I nodded enthusiastically.

"It was great. That is…until I crashed. That kinda sucked."

"Out!" he pointed to the door, "All of you! You're a danger to our business, our products, and our customers' well being!"

"Okiez! But we have to pay first!" I skipped towards the shortest line, which had about ten people waiting.

"No! Just leave!" he roared, attracting even more attention.

"But we have to pa―" I tried to say.

"It's free! Just leave!" he glared.

"Everything is free!?" asked Tala.

"Yes! GO!"

"Quick everyone! Stuff your pockets with candy and mini hand sanitizers near the line!" Tala commanded. Enrique and I were more than happy to comply, but the others weren't that into it. And so, we were kicked out of Wal-Mart, with a profit of about 20 dollars. Next stop is Blockbuster! Rain -a very happy and sugar high camper- out.


	13. Chapter 13: Long Night Part 1

Hey guys! Sowwy for not updating much. Here's the chapter. The next one might have a little more RainxKai, but I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or its characters, or Blockbuster, High School Musical, the Hannah Montana movie, Care Bears, or Wal-Mart.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 13: This is Gonna Be a Long Night (Part 1)**

Ya know, the funny thing about movies is that they're a sh*tload of fun to watch, but picking them out is just a load of sh*t.

We've been in Blockbuster for a half an hour, taxingly harassing the dude who's working the counter, and the only ones who can agree on a movie are Enrique and Tala.

And let me tell you, I am NOT watching High School Musical _again_. It's just not right. And Tala is still trying to push the new Hannah Montana movie on us, even though Enrique says she is sooo fake.

Ozuma, Bryan, and Spencer refuse to watch anything but horror and action movies. And apparently Care Bears is not a horror or an action movie. Coulda fooled me.

"Rain! Give it up! We aren't watching Care Bears!" Tala glared.

"And we aren't watching Hannah Montana either!" I retorted, glaring back at him. Kai gave an exasperated sigh.

"How about we get all the movies, and then just split up around the house?" Kai suggested, hoping to lessen his headache.

"But there's only one TV," said Ozuma.

"I'm sure this group can think of something," said Kai. True. Very true. We could always go back and get a free TV from Wal-Mart.

"Oh! Right! Right! The ice cream! We gotta go out for ice cream! And pick up some eggs," I reminded Kai.

"…Eggs?" asked Kai. I smirked.

"I told you I had a plan. First we get ice cream and watch some movies. Then, under the cover of dark, with only the light of the moon (And possibly some jumbo-sized flashlights) to rely on, we attack!" I announced.

"Attack what, exactly?" asked Ozuma.

"I already drove the Principal out of school. Who do you think is next?" Dun dun dun duuun! Dun dun dun DUUUN!

"…The Virgin Vice!" Tala said, after waiting a little while for dramatic effect.

"That's right! And I say we start with the good ol' TP, egging, and grafitti combo. It's a classic. We can do something more original once we've had more time to think about it," I suggested.

"This is gonna be a looong night," sighed Ozuma.

"What Ozzy here means is that we're gonna be doing so many fun things, that it'll be amazing to us that we could have so much fun in just one, single day," translated Tala. You know that phrase "you hit the nail on the head"? Well Tala just missed the nail's head and crushed his finger.

"But first," we all turned to look at Enrique, "We gotta drop the milk off at Bryan's house. And I have to pick some stuff up and do something at my house,"

"Okiez. Here's the plan," I started. Everyone moaned. "No, no! It's not like the other one. 'Here's the plan' is a phrase. It doesn't always mean there's a real plan. Okay, so Bryan, Ozzy, and Spencer'll go drop off the milk. The rest of us will go to Enrique's house. Move out, men!" I ordered energetically.

Everyone stood there with blank faces. "…Please?"

They shrugged and complied. I make a great motivational speaker.

And just think about it: Vote Rain. Or she'll sick Tala and Bryan on you.

I bet I'd win. I'm not sure what I'd be running for, but I'd win. I'm a natural at this kind of sh*t. Everyone loves me. No, really.

"So, Enri-baby," Tala said, as he got into the passenger seat of Kai's car, "What do you need to do at your house?"

"…Stuff." Enrique looked away nervously.

"Like what? What kind of crazy sh*t do you want to do so bad that you'd delay ice cream?" Tala inquired.

"You know, just stuff. What are you and Rain doing for the sex ed. project?" he changed the subject. A big, perverted smirk found its way onto Tala's face. I rolled my eyes.

"Please rephrase that," I told Enrique.

"What are you guys doing for your health project?"

"Haven't decided yet," I answered.

"Isn't it due on Monday?" asked Enrique.

"Well, funny thing is," I laughed nervously, "It _was _supposed to be due on Monday, but a mysterious unknown figure hacked into the website where teach' posted the date, so we claimed she never told us when it was due."

"Oh, so that's why you had me threaten the computer teacher," realized Kai, looking at me in the car's mirror.

"There's no way you can prove that," I replied immediately. Kai chuckled, returning his attention to the road.

"Is this the house?" Kai asked.

"Sure is!" replied Enrique, "I'll be out in a few minutes. You guys can wait here." He laughed nervously again, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Hey, Enrique?" said Tala.

"H-h-hmm?" he asked.

"Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to be checking up on a person. Possibly someone you abducted…" he inferred. Enrique's cheeks went pink.

"NO! I'm not checking up on anything. My room's just messy, is all. I forgot some stuff for the sleepover, and didn't want you guys seeing the mess.

"Enrique, you're room is never a mess. There isn't a speck of dust in your whole house. You clean obsessively," Tala stated. Enrique started sweating.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately. Wow. It's rather hot out tonight, isn't it?" he said, fanning his face.

"I'm not going to sit out here all night. Just get whatever you need to so we can leave," Kai glared. Enrique shut the door behind him, and walked around the car, heading for his front door.

From what I've seen of Kai, he doesn't seem to like small places. He loves his car, but doesn't like being in it for too long.

The only exception is my closet. It's so f*cking awesome, even someone extremely claustrophobic would love it.

It's kind of weird though, I don't picture Kai in a large open field. He seems more like a shady-corner sort of guy. Then again…how well do I really know him?

I shifted in my seat as we waited for Enrique to return.

It feels like me and Kai have been friends forever, but I haven't even known him for a week. I know a little about his personality, but not much. Even though he jokes around, he still never talks about himself.

And his parents don't seem to mind his detentions, or these random plans. Or at least, he never mentions them, so I can assume that. Except…sometimes he doesn't act like he thinks he should be helping me. I'm not causing him any trouble, right?

Whatever, I better not put too much thought into that, for now. Ughhh, what's taking Enrique so long.

"Screw this, I'm going in to get him!" announced Tala. He opened the door, and stomped off to follow Enrique. I exchanged looks with Kai.

"He told us not to come in," Kai pointed out.

"For all we know, he tripped and got knocked unconscious. He could be bleeding to death right now," I replied. Kai glared, getting out the car. I smiled, following suit. I have kick*** persuasion skills.

We barged right into Enrique's house, like we owned the place. Well, at least I did. Kai was putting his shoes neatly by the door, while I stormed up the stairs.

I threw open the door into Enrique's room. I could hear Tala scolding Enrique in the bathroom. Kai appeared behind me.

When we looked into the bathroom, we saw Enrique thoroughly cleaning the toilet. Enrique turned to look at us, with that I've-been-bad puppy expression.

"Professional help," was all Kai said. Enrique ignored him, and went back to cleaning his toilet.

As it turns out, the whole reason we came here was for Enrique to clean his toilet. He wasn't bringing anything back. Now we're off to get ice cream.

"Hey Ka-aiiiiiiii~3" I said. He sighed.

"You want me to pay for you today, right?" he asked as he parked in front of the ice cream parlor.

"Well, that wasn't what I was gonna ask, but if you insist," I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

We all hopped out of the car and entered the building. It had that old, classic parlor look, with the tiled floor, old paintings, and booths and round chairs. A whole bunch of metal and shiny materials. It kicks major ***.

Kai looked around, looked at the guys and me, and looked around again. He laughed to himself.

"What!?" I pouted.

"If I wasn't here looking at you, I could never picture you here. Not with the way you dress." I glared.

"You know, I'm going to work here after school soon. I have to wear a skirt," I told him. He laughed again. He is so hot…Just a little off topic, but whatever.

"That'll go over well. But aren't you rich? Why do you need a job?"

"Oh, Tala! How's it goin', sweetie pie?" said a big-haired, red-lipped waitress, "The guys are all in the usual booth. Ooo, who's this sexy hunk 'a man-candy?" She looked at Kai, flirting. He glared. I giggled.

That's Betty. She's about 25, and fits in perfectly with the atmosphere here.

"This is Kai! He's my new boy-toy!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, forcing him to bend down. He glared at me. I grinned back at him.

"Yeah right," she laughed, "I'll take your order in a little while, go ahead to your table." Back in waitress mode, huh?

"Hey Ry-ry," I chirped, hopping onto his lap, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey," he smiled at me. I wuv my Ry-ry. Kai slid past, between Bryan and the table, taking a seat between him and Ozuma. Specially reserved for sane people.

He lifted me off Bryan's lap and put me between him and Bryan. _Jeeeeealouus._ Enrique squeezed into the booth, but Tala had to pull up a chair.

"I don't feel like having dinner yet, can we just get ice cream?" asked Enrique.

"I wholeheartedly agree with that suggestion," I informed them. No one else seemed to care. I stared at my menu, and then looked at Kai's. I frowned, looking around the table.

"Hey, wait a sec'! How come I'm the only one with a kids' menu!?" I asked indignantly.

"Yeah," Ozuma agreed, "Tala and Enrique need one too." The two glared at him.

"You can order off mine," Kai pushed his menu over. I smirked at Ozuma, and cuddled closer to Kai. Tala and Bryan looked like they were about to explode.

Crap! What human being can eat that much!? Holy crap. Oh wow. I looked back at the kiddy menu. No! No, self! Think. This is ice cream we're talking about. The more, the better, right?

Wrong. I can't eat that much. It just ain't gonna happen. I am not ruining this sleepover by puking my guts out. I wouldn't be allowed in Kai's car. But what do I say?

"Hey Kai, you're not a big fan of sweets, right? How about we split something?" Like a banana split. Heh. Split a banana split. Damn. Good thing I didn't say that out loud. He smirked. Whoa! Can he hear my thoughts?

"How about I just don't eat. I hear the portions on the kids' menu are much smaller though," he suggested, probably performing a mental victory dance. Hahaha! Imagine Kai doing a victory dance. God! That's hilarious. And…never gonna happen. Sigh.

I was drilling holes through his head (not literally) when the waitress returned.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" asked Betty, pulling out her pen and notepad. We went around the table ordering drinks. I got a Shirley Temple. And don't you dare laugh, because you know they're damn good.

"Okay, no surprises there," she replied, "Are you ready to order? Or should I come back later?"

"I want a chocolate sundae!" I informed her. I always order that anyway. I just take a while to decide on the size.

"From the kids' menu, I presume?" she asked. My eye twitched.

"You presume wrong!" I snapped. The others snickered, and people started looking at our table.

"Ok, ok. Someone hasn't been making progress in therapy."

The others went ahead and ordered, except Kai, who was sharing with me. I'd tell you their orders, but my order is really the only important one. Oh my god. I'm sharing ice cream with Kai Hiwatari. I love life.

The picture looked so much smaller…I looked at the ice cream that had just been set in front of me. I looked at Kai. He ignored the look, and handed me a spoon. He took a bite of the ice cream. His eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second.

"It's good," he stated quietly. I smiled, taking a bite. I looked at Kai.

"Of course it is. My taste in desert is impeccable," I replied. He struggled not to laugh.

"You have ice cream on your nose," he told me. I reached up, and tried to find where it was. I shook my hands in the air, frustrated.

"Get it offff!" I whined. He picked up his napkin in one hand, and placed a finger from the other under my chin, to keep me still. He wiped off the chocolate. I blushed. Darn, why did the others have to come?

"Ah-hem!" Tala cleared his throat loudly. Whoops. Well Tala might just be a teensy bit suspicious from now on. Not that he has reason to be. Heh. Heh. Heh.


	14. Chapter 14: Long Night Part 2

Sowwy it took so long! But here' the next chapter. Please review! :D Merry belated Christmus. And Kwanzaa. And…uh. Ya know what? Happy holidays. I think that covers it. I got a puppy. Okay. Here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, its characters, "We're All in This Together" from "High School Musical", eBay, or the song "Reunited" by Peaches & Herb.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 14: This is Gonna Be a Long Night (Part 2)**

"Oh my gawd! It's like a f*cking orgasm in my mouth!" I shouted. People stared at me. Kai raised an eyebrow. "I had know idea they were this good. I've been giving them to Lore my whole life, since I thought they didn't look like food."

"Cherries don't look like food? How so?" asked Enrique.

"Cause they look like plastic. Like an ornament for a tree or something. It's weird. But their yummy," I informed them.

"Huh," Enrique twirled a cherry by the…what do you call it? The stringy thing. String, spring…Oh! Stem! I think that's it. Ok. Yeah…Back to reality. Haha. That sounds like an 80s song or movie.

"Only you, Rain…" said Ozuma. I tilted my head to the side. What does he mean "only me"? "Only me" what?

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I snapped. I think it was an insult.

"You're the only one who would say something like that," he replied in a bored tone.

"Damn. And you say that like it's a bad thing. The fact that I'm the only one who would say that just shows my uniqueness. I'm freakin' bursting with personality." He only shook his head. "Wa-Wait! You don't think I'm bursting with personality? I am! Really!" I looked at their blank faces. What the-?

"Hey guys. Need any refills?" asked Betty. We shook our heads.

"Oi, Betty," I started.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you think I'm bursting with personality?" I asked, a bit insecure.

"Hell yeah, girl. You're like a train wreck of emotions!" she said.

"Really!?" I asked.

"You betchya, darlin'. An' don't ya let anyone tell you otherwise, kay?" she encouraged me. I knew it! Hahaha!

"Train wreck of emotions…Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Ozuma asked Kai and Bryan.

"Well if it makes Rain happy," said Bryan.

"A lot of bad things make Rain happy," Kai reminded them. Ozuma nodded.

"Rain's a good girl!" Bryan glared at Kai. Kai shrugged.

"I never said she wasn't."

"Yeah. Sure," Bryan said. He was just dying to fight with Kai.

"I'm right here!" I stated.

"We noticed," Kai replied, amused. He really is sooo hot.

"Can I have that?" I asked, pointing at Tala's cherry. He was the only one with it left. He nodded. He held across the table, letting me eat it off the stem he was holding.

Tala smiled and gave Kai a look. Kai rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"You're so cute!" Bryan hugged me. I giggled as I cuddled with him. Tala and Kai looked about ready to shoot him.

"Man, you guys need girlfriends. Real ones. You can't all have Rain," Betty laughed.

"Oi! Ozuma and I never act like them! We're different!" Enrique protested.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you two. Well!" I huffed.

"No, Rai-rai! You know I love you, babe! You're so fucking sexy! If you weren't in a love pentagon, I would so do you!" Enrique assured me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! You're so hawt, sweety," he grinned. I nodded happily.

"So…creepy," Ozuma shivered. Kai shook his head.

"Wait? Love pentagon? The way you said…isn't it me, Kai, Tala, and Ry-ry? And don't go assuming they like me! But…who is the fifth person?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know," sighed Kai. Huh? Everyone knows but me!

"Do I have a stalker? Ack! Oh crap! My phone…" I was checking the time and well, now my phone is enjoying a lovely chocolate sundae. Well, it had to die eventually.

"Well, there's Tala. But we already mentioned him," mentioned Ozuma, not too bothered by my phone's gruesome death.

"Burn!" laughed someone. Huh? Oh. It's James! He's my brother's friend.

"James!" I leapt up and hugged him, latching my legs around his waist.

"Haha! Loving as always, hmm? Looks like you'll be using a phone booth for a while. Can't say it's the first time for you though," he put me down and ruffled my hair. Now, if it were anyone else ruffling my beautiful hair, I'd kick his (or her) pussy ***. But, this is James we're talking about.

I smiled, showing my teeth, blushing like a little kid. Lore was sometimes like a brother, but he was more like a father because our dad is a meanie, so I need a substitute. James was always like a brother.

"You haven't met Kai yet, right?" I asked.

"I don't believe I have," he looked at Kai smiling. Kai looked uneasy.

"I'm not interested," Kai stated blatantly.

"Ahh. Haha. You could tell?" James laughed.

"Lore talks about you all the time. Hard to believe he himself is straight," Kai laughed. I scowled. Kai's always more friendly around Lore. I know their close, but…

"Kai!" Lore laughed. And Lore's the same way about Kai. Pisses me off.

"Is that so?" asked James, looking at Lore with a smirk.

"Don't even," Lore said jokingly. Lore looked at me.

"Aren't you grounded?" He asked, putting his hands on the table.

"I'm sleeping over at Ry-ry's," I told him. He looked at me with that oh-no-you're-not look.

"With all these guys? Enrique's the only one that I don't mind with," Lore glared at them.

"Me?" asked Enrique pointing at his face.

"Yeah. You don't really count. You couldn't hurt a fly," Lore stated. The others laughed.

"I'm a guy!" Enrique yelled.

"Who cleans his toilet obsessively," Ozuma added.

"Shut up! I'm thinking," I snapped at them all. Everyone stared at me strangely.

"Finally! Maybe there's hope for you yet," sighed Lore. Excuse me?

"I think all the time! That doesn't mean there's hope for me." The others just chuckled. What's with guys and chuckling? I've never heard a girl chuckle.

"Hohoho. Heehee. Chucka chucka. Hmm…It doesn't sound right," I frowned.

"What are you doing?" asked Ozuma.

"Trying to chuckle. It's hard. You guys are weird," I stated.

"Yeah Rain, the whole world is weird, and you're the only normal one," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight! Oh right, right! Something's missing. I've been thinking it all day. But I just can't put my finger on it," I frowned, putting my finger to my lips, tapping it, deep in thought. Haha. Deep in thought. Sigh.

"That would be me." We all turned. "I was in Arkansas celebrating my snotty Grandma's birthday. And I didn't get a single call! Honestly! How did you not notice I was gone!" …Johnny. Damn! That's it.

"That was it! Oh! Ok. I feel better now. How old did she turn?" I asked.

"39 for the fortieth time," he replied. This got a couple laughs. And now there's an awkward silence.

"I broke up with Stephanie," Lore said, breaking the silence. That was a pretty pathetic attempt at lightening the mood.

"Stephanie? Who's that?" I asked.

"Lore's girlfriend. Well, his ex now. He never even liked her anyway," James rolled his eyes, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.  
"And you criticize me?" Tala said indignantly. Lore sighed.

"She's a nice girl. And she asked me out. I thought maybe I could come to like her. It really is hopeless…" he laughed almost bitterly.

Somehow, he looked really lonely just now. He never seems to click with girls. He's friends with almost everyone, girls and boys. He's one of those "see the good in others" people.

"Is she hot?" asked Tala. Completely ignored.

"Have you ever even liked a girl? Or are you hung up over one girl like in TV shows?" I asked. Lore's eyes grew wide.

"Heh. Who knows? Uh, Betty! Hey could you get us a table?" he asked her from across the room.

She pointed to an empty table next to her. Far away. He dragged James off and called over the others who had came with them. Strange.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Are we all done eating?" Kai asked. He's acting funny too. He isn't…with Lore, right? I mean, Kai made out with me. A-And…Shit. It is possible.

"Hey Kai," I tugged on his jacket.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You're straight, right?" I asked. I think that's the first time Kai looked that surprised. He burst out laughing.

"Y-You don't think that!? Hahaha!" he laughed, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand. Creep. "Rain, I am **not** dating you're brother. I'm straight. Trust me on that one. You of all people should-," he stopped himself, when he saw the other's faces.

"Why would she know so well that you're straight?" asked Tala, furious.

"Remember that picture? The one I showed you?" Kai asked, smoothly. He is _damn_ good.

"Oh…right. Haha," Tala looked relieved.

"Yeah. So, should we get started with Rain's plan?" Kai asked. The others looked a little queasy when they heard the word _plan_. Bryan sighed and stood up. Kai and Enrique slid out. Tala looked at Rain.

"Hey, Rain," Tala said pulling her aside.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"Nothings going on between you and Kai, right?" he asked. Sh*t. How am I supposed to know? I mean, Kai isn't exactly the easiest person to understand.

Ok, Rain. You knew this time would come. Just tell the truth. Tala has always been serious about me. Even I will respect that. Cause I'm a F-in great person.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I sighed. Tala opened his mouth and shut it. He could tell this wasn't the time. He nodded and smiled.

"Let's go make some chaos, then!" he shouted, punching the air. "Virgin Vice won't know what hit her. And…I don't think we'll be so sure what were hitting her with either. Bryan said they made a "mixture" with some of the eggs and some other ingredients. I'd be careful not to get it on you. Or near anything you value."

"Right. Letsaaaa goooo!" I announced, pointing to the door dramatically, careful _to_ disturb the customers.

"Not so fast!" Lore said, appearing behind me like magic. Uh oh. He had that stern "daddy" look on his face.

It is kinda nice though. When he acts like a dad…But it's his fault Daddy isn't like that with me anyway. He sighed and held something out.

"Take this. I just picked up my new phone today, but I haven't canceled that one's plan yet. Knowing you, you're up to something today," he smiled. I took the phone. He pisses me off so much when he cares. But…he's spoiling me just a little right now.

"I'm not a little kid. All of the others have phones anyway," I pouted.

"You get lost all of the time. Convenience stores, the park, school," he sighed.

"Don't get arrested. Don't kidnap anyone. And don't steal. Especially from children. Don't get caught. And…be careful, okay?" he went through the drill.

As if I'd get caught. I nodded. He rolled his eyes, knowing the whole conversation was pointless. He kissed my forehead and gave me a warning look. Hmph.

"If Mom makes something up for me, go along with it okay? Don't want Father getting mad," I said, with a hidden threat for him in my tone. He nodded.

"Ok, family talk later! What is the plan? Obviously you can't do it without me. How were you so sure I'd be back?" asked Johnny.

Dude, we didn't care. Much. Okay, I noticed something was off. I guess, he really is _kind of_ important…Whatever!

"Umm…I'm very religious and can sense your presence. Hehehe. Let's go with that," laughed Tala. Lies. All lies.

"Oh. Well, obviously," smirked Johnny. He actually believes him.

"Ok. Now that we're all united-" started Ozuma.

"Reunited and it feels so good~" Enrique sang.

"Reunited 'cause we understood," joined in Tala. They wrapped one arm around the other's shoulder and started swaying.

"There's one perfect," they sang as they tried to get us to sway with them.

"Now that we're all together," Ozuma corrected himself.

"We're all in this together, once we know, that we are," they sang. Oh dear god. Ozuma punched the wall, trying to take out his anger. Enrique and Tala started drumming with their hands on the walls and people (creeeepy), and whatever they could. Ozuma groaned and started walking towards Bryan's car.

"Tala," I said. Tala stopped and turned eagerly. It's like distracting a puppy.

"Yeah, Renny?" he asked. I put my finger to my lip.

"Shh." He pouted, but remained quiet.

"So what are we doing?" asked Johnny.

"Classic pranks. It's always nice to review the basics. We're goin' after the Vice today," Tala informed him. We sqeezed into the two cars and were on our merry way to Bryan's.

"That is naaasty. Damn," said Tala as he waved his hand in front of his nose, cringing. Bryan nodded boredly, taking it as a compliment.

We gathered around the concoction that was made with the eggs and other household abominations. I like my eggs scrambled and dyed with vegetable color. Boiled and raw are nasty. Simple as that.

"What exactly are we doing with this?" asked Johnny. He picked up a ladleful and let the muck fall into the bowl again. It was sticky and slimy.

"Water balloons, super soakers, whatever we feel like. Ozzy, you said you guys loaded up Bryan's truck with our prank arsenal?" I asked. He nodded, not pleased with the nickname.

"Alright, everyone's got a walkie talkie?" I confirmed. I earned a couple nods and bored replies. "Be more energetic!" I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tala replied.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" chirped Enrique.

"Yeah. Sure," Kai mumbled.

"And the rest of you? Bryan is exempt of course. Johnny only listens to himself, so there isn't much of a point trying. What's your excuse, Ozuma?" I asked. He flipped me the bird and mumbled some incoherent insult.

"Shut it!" snapped Bryan.

"Is Spence not coming this time?" asked Tala.

"He said he needed a break from you guys," Bryan replied. Spencer is like the brother Bryan never had.

"Okay, then let's head out!" I ordered loudly.

"You don't need to yell. We're right here. Over," said Tala over the walkie talkie.

"And yet you're talking on a walkie talkie. Don't be a hypocrite, bitch," Johnny snapped. Since he's so bright.

"Can we goooo now?" whined Enrique asked. I nodded and we silently exited the room. Kai pulled me over after the others had exited.

"What?" I frowned, annoyed. He smirked and pushed me up against the wall. His lips brushed over mine and I leaned forward, giving in. I lightly felt his lips curl into a light smile. He pulled away, laughing lightly. I scowled.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're straight, right?" he mocked me, laughing. I blushed with both anger and embarrassment.

"What's wrong with that question!? I'm all about personal choices, so I wouldn't have a problem with it. It's just good to know…" I glared. He smiled.

"And why is that? Why on Earth would the infamous prank queen be so concerned over something so trivial?" he teased.

"Because you're my friend, 'is all," I replied. Crap. If Kai likes me, that probably isn't what he wants to here. He slips curved up and his eyes soften. Like that he actually looks like his age, instead of like an adult.

"Friend, huh?" he said softly, as if it was foreign to him.

"What? Didn't you have friends before moving here?" I asked.

"Not really. I don't exactly have a very inviting personality, and I haven't had a lot of chances." Hmm…

"What about Lore?" I asked. He paused.

"Lore…He's a nice person. And he's helped me out of some bad situations. But, he would do that for anyone who needs it. He's just being kind."

"That's not what Lore thinks," I informed him. His eyes widened, but he was soon back to his usual self.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Before I met you he said you were his best friend, and that you were a great guy, but were rough around the edges. He said something else, but I don't know what he meant," I replied. Kai opened his mouth but closed it when Tala peered around the corner.

"Rain, hurry up. I wanna get back soon so we can watch the movies and play spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle? I'm the only girl," I said. Tala ignored me and jogged to the car. I looked at Kai, who looked a bit out of it.

"Kai?"

"Is he really straight?" Kai asked. I nodded. "Yet he'll kiss a guy." I nodded again.

"He's kind of used to it. Apparently, He and Enrique got married loads of times as kids. He isn't really phased by kisses anymore."

"I. Am," he replied through clenched teeth. I laughed and dragged him off. Soon we were in front of Vice's one story, perfect TPing height house.

"Get into positions. And put on your gloves," I ordered into the WT. I received a stream of "Roger"s from all but Ozuma and Johnny.

Shortly everyone was hidden behind bushes and trees. I pulled out a TP shooter out of nowhere and began shooting everything in sight as Enrique loaded more in.

Bryan, being the big man he is, was fine with throwing the substance of eggs and…such. Tala was more than happy to help, being the grossness lover of the group. I like it too, but I'm busy. Soon the whole house had a horrible stench suitable for a horrible person like her.

"Where are the gnomes?" I asked Bryan quietly.

"Spencer at least offered to help that much. He's driving them over in his old man's van." I smiled.

After much research and threats, I had learn that Ms. Low has a phobia of lawn gnomes. Therefore, I stole my daddy's credit card and purchased 52 off of eBay. They're probably rather tightly packed in the van, but it is a company van with lots of space.

After the gnomes had been placed all over her rather small lawn, each gnome had only about a foot between it and the others. We placed a larger gnome, who had his hand positioned outward, on her doorstep. He had a little note on his hand, which had no fingerprints. The gnomes were nearly impossible to trace to my kickarse precautions.

People should be so happy I'm not an overly violent person, or a thief. I mean, I've threatened some children and students for money, but nothing to bad.

I smiled looking at our handiwork. After a little spray paint job and some silly spray, it was perfect. We cleaned up our tools and such, dumped the remains of the concoction and the silly spray over the ground and house. For the record, we make all of these things ourselves, with the exception of gnomes and toilet paper.

The silly spray, spray paint, and the concoction are all the results of Ozuma's genius and mine. All are biodegradable and environmentally safe, even for animals. Cause we're that nice.

After some pictures and posing, we returned to Bryan's house to celebrate. This is an even more important celebration because it's Kai's first prank with us. And while he could have been more energetic, he doesn't seem to have much a conscious or concern for the consequences. And so, our swumber pawrty begins!


	15. Chapter 15: Sleepover's Over Ha Ha

Happy belated Valentine's Day~3. And if you had no one but friends to celebrate it with, like me (who is quite **happily** single, and desires no one), then happy after-Valentine's-Day chocolate sales! Chappy is finally up! Pwease read and review or I'll sick Ry-ry on you! (Just kidding! I have no ill intentions!)

Disclaimer: I disclaim Beyblade and its characters, along with the movies the Little Engine That Could, Care Bears, James Bond movies, and the Bourne Identity.

**The Random Nonsense of Rain Kisuki**

**Chapter 15: Sleepover's Over (Ha. Ha.)**

Jammy time! Jammy time is the time where I get my PJs on and get all cozy and comfy.

However, I don't have pajamas to wear, so I'm stealing one of Ry-ry's shirts and wearing it as a dress. So big, and comfy, and it smells like him! Heehee! I hugged myself, with my fingers holding back the end of the sleeves, so my hands would be visible. I smiled and exited the bathroom.

"Yo," said Tala.

"Gurt," I replied. He laughed, and then looked at Kai strangely. I followed his gaze. Kai's jaw was slightly dropped and his eyes were wide, blinking as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're really a girl," he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I said at the same time as Bryan and Tala.

"Nothing, nothing," he dismissed it. He looked at me again. Pervert…haha! Now he's the one drooling. Well, he's not really, but…Metaphorically speaking. Or is that a simile? Oh dammit, why the hell should I care!?

I snuggled up to Bryan as we all sat in a circle on the carpet. Silence. Oh boy! It's one of those moments. Yay! Hmm mm mm hmm mhmm, mentally hummmmmming is fuuun!

"Well, now what?" Tala asked. Thank god, that was horrible! Don't you dare freakin' say I'm contradicting myself, or I'll kick your ass. (A/n: It's a joke. Don't take it as a threat, readers.) Tala looked at Enrique, who looked back at him. They exchanged their thinking smiles (which is always evil, cause otherwise they don't really think.)

"Spin the bottle!" they announced together. Ozuma stood up, turned around, and left the room.

"Wait!" Tala ran to the door and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"A two-hour walk," he replied, still walking.

"I don't wanna wait that long! Do it after. Haha…do it. Heh," Tala sniggered. Creeper.

"I'm not playing. Bye." Slam! Ozuma has left the building.

"Party pooper," frowned Enrique.

"You sure got that right, sexy," Tala agreed. Ooook then. "Ready for Spin the Bottle!?" he asked us. There was a course of no's and a "hell no" from Kai.

"Let's begin!" Tala pulled a wine bottle from his backpack –I don't want to know wear he got that- and set it in the middle of the circle. He took his seat.

"Hey Tala," said Johnny.

"Hmm?" he asked, sitting crisscross applesauce.

"Don't you usually use empty bottles for this? Or at least closed ones? This one's only part full," he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous. I forgot about it, so I had to drink this before school. I at least need to be slightly sober at school." No one replied.

"I'll go first!" said Enrique.

"Uhh…actually, Enri, honey. I kinda wanted to go first. Just this one time?" Tala asked.

"…Anything for you, baby!" Enrique replied. Tala spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"Yes!" Tala cheered.

"Wait, spin it again," I ordered.

"What? No! I might get someone else!"

"If you do, you'll still kiss me," I replied. Bryan looked pissed.

"Uhh, why though?" he asked.

"Just do it!" Bryan snapped.

"R-Right!" He spun it. Me. He looked up nervously.

"Again," I said. Me. "And again, again, again." Me. Me. Me. Tala gulped. Busted.

"Wow! Taly, you have amazing luck! What are the chances? You and Rain are meant to be!" Enrique praised.

"It's not luck," Kai rolled his eyes, "He weighted the bottle to stop in that direction each time." I nodded.

"Should've guessed," laughed Johnny. "I'm the only one here who wouldn't play dirty tricks like that." That's cause you're to dumb to. Tala may not do well in school, but he's still smart. Tala sighed.

"Ok, ok. But I don't wanna kiss a guy!" he whined.

"Tala!" said Enrique.

"You don't count as a guy, sweety. Remember?" said Tala. Hahaha. Tala kissed him on the cheek.

Eeeyeuu! If they were gay or bi, I wouldn't care. Cause I'm great and accepting like that. But this is just creepy.

"Shit," said Kai, surprised. "Not gay my ass, Rain. If they aren't gay then what are they?" I giggled.

"We're just very close buddies who are very affectionate! If you want, once we're closer buddies, I'll kiss your cheek too!" Tala grinned.

"No thanks," said Kai, rolling his eyes. He picked up the wine bottle and rattled it a bit.

"How'd you weight it anyway?" he asked.

"Just the right amount of wine is left. I'm good with math," he replied. Kai raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He uncapped it and took a swig. He spit it out.

Good thing Bryan's carpet is black and already grossed up.

"What kind of shitty wine is this?" Kai asked, turning the bottle to look at its label. He's not gonna make an effort to clean, is he? Yeah, Kai. We don't mind your back wash on the floor at all. Don't worry about it.

"That, my friend, is the shitiest French wine you will ever taste," said Tala. Johnny took a swig.

"I've had shitier," he said.

"Of course _you_ have," I glared.

"I don't want you acting like that when you've never had any wine in your life," Johnny snapped.

"I don't like alcoholic beverages!" I stated.

"Rain, here's some advice. When trying to make a point, do not say 'beverage'," he replied.

"Why? Too big a word?" I taunted.

"Coming from the person who had all Cs and Ds last year?"

"Better then straight Ds like you!" I snapped.

"At least I'm consistent. You don't even know the meaning of the word. You're always contradicting yourself. Try not being hypocritical and maybe you'll even graduate high school in the next few decades!" he shouted. I stood up.

"At least I don't think I'm God like _someone _I know. Get over yourself!" I retorted.

"There's that hypocrite we all know and love," laughed Johnny.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked.

"Always ordering us around like some kind of dictator. Did you ever think that maybe we don't like it? What are we to you anyway, huh? Your friends or your slaves!?" he asked. Wh-What? I-Is he right? I do order them around a lot. I looked down, shadows covering my eyes.

"Do you all feel that way?" Silence.

"…As long as I can be around you, I don't really mind," said Tala. Of course. Tala likes me. But he still isn't denying that I act that way.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked.

"I haven't been here very long, but I'd only listen to you if I wanted to," Kai replied. My eyes were wide. Why aren't Bryan and Enrique saying anything? Ry-ry…

"Rain, you know I love you? We all do. Don't doubt that just cause Mr. Volcano here has another tantrum," Enrique smiled, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Rique," I said softly. Bryan smiled and sat me back down. Pushing the hair out of my face.

"Bitches. You know I hate this kind of mushy crap," I said looking at the floor Tala smiled and moved over next to me. He's always the first one to say that type of thing.

Bryan rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Ry-ryyy~. Johnny sighed and sat back down.

"Sorry, Ren-ren," he said, blushing.

"Johnny!" I jumped onto him in bear hug. He laughed. "I'm sorry too." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course you are. I just have to be sorry first, right?" he asked.

"Damn straight, bitch," I winked. I knew they were all on my side anyway. Right from the beginning!

"Is the game over?" Ozuma asked, coming in.

"We never even played," Tala sighed.

"You mean, I walked all around this place, got chase by a dog, and attacked by some old lady for no reason!?" That would explain the torn jeans and sweat. Hahaha.

"That old lady is probably my uncle's wife. She's the only relative I have other than him who's almost nice. My family tends to live around here. It's like a nest for bastards.

"You think that lady's nice?" asked Ozuma in disbelief.

"Almost nice," said Bryan, "Better than my parents. My uncle can be nice. He helps me with our prank supplies. Must have rubbed off on her."

"Yeah. Sure," said Ozuma, brushing some dirt of his pants.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Movies. We're watching twenty minutes of each," said Tala.

"What? How would we know what's going on in just twenty minu-" asked Ozuma.

"Don't question ma' authority! Everyone knows Enri-baby and me are the activity planners! Twenty minutes of each. And that's final." When Tala's serious about something, even I listen to him. Even though he makes cutesey poses while he explains. He can be very convincing. Except about him being serious about me of course. That kind of scares me. Just a little. Ok, maybe a lot.

"Which movie first?" I asked. Enrique and Tala exchanged looks.

"The Little Engine That Could!" they exclaimed. The rest of us moaned.

10 Minutes Later

"You can do it Oswald!" Tala shouted at the screen.

"It's Georgia! Oswald is an octopus," Enrique corrected him.

"Whatevs. They're both blue," said Tala. Maybe I should take up a hobby I can do by myself. Like knitting, or collecting stamps…

"What movie's next?" moaned Ozuma, already exhausted.

"Care Bears," Tala replied. Kai glared at me.

Next Movie

"Damn straight! You guys don't stand chance with that Cloud Quake! Muhahaha!" I laughed evilly.

"I like Secret Bear~" Tala cooed.

"Wrong on so many levels," said Kai.

"I like Happy Bear. He so, so…What's the word?" asked Enrique.

"Happy?" asked Ozuma, raising a bored eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Enrique agreed exitedly.

"God, the stupidity never ends!" moaned Johnny. "When are we watching James Bond?"

"J-j-j, j-j-j," Tala began.

"JAMES BOND!" he and Enrique squea;ed in unison.

Next Next Movie

"Omigawd! He's so hunkilicious!" Tala squealed.

"Dear God, why?" asked Ozuma.

Bryan was actually kind of into it, being into the whole spy thing. And Tala and Rique were singing the theme and jumping behind couches and walls, with their hands in the shape of a gun.

"Rain, remind me again why they had to come," Kai glared.

"Excuse moi, Mr. Prank Newby. You're the new one. We were wondering why _you_ had to come. Just because Rain thinks you're so cool," Johnny glared.

"Kai's cool. But I'm still way cooler," I grinned.

"Yeah, more like way more awkward. He's both sane and smart. Two things you'll never have," Ozuma smirked.

"I'm an evil genius!" I pouted. Kai chuckled.

"We already know. You don't need to prove yourself," Kai said, ruffling my hair. I glared. Who is he? Lore?

"You spend to much time with my brother," I told him.

"What?" he laughed, "You jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. I remember the last time a girl spoke to Bryan. You kicked her ass!" Johnny reminded me.

"And you made me and Tala quit Glee Club, cause we missed one prank!" Enrique pouted.

"No she didn't. Glee Club kicked you out cause you sucked at singing," Ozuma rolled his eyes.

"I…suck at singing?" Enrique said with teary eyes. Everyone but Tala agreed.

"No way! Enri-baby, you're amazing. Everyone's so jealous. Look at Rain," he gestured to me. I tilted my head to the side. "She's green again. Man Rain, why are you always so envious of others? You have to create happiness with your own two hands. You can't just get jealous and steal it from others. That's not true happiness."

"Man. Dude, that's some deep shit," said Johnny.

"More like complete shit. I steal happiness from people all the time, and it's a blast," I replied.

"Really?" asked Tala.

"Hell yeah. You do the same thing. Princypally was so happy. And now he's not and we are," I explained.

"Huh. I get it! You're so right," Tala nodded.

"Yup. And the moral of the story is…?"

"Enri's singing really does suck!" Tala chirped. Enrique's jaw dropped.

"Ehhhh!?" he asked.

"Precisely!" I grinned.

"What the hell? Tala is right about the singing, but how does that relate to this whole thing!?" Ozuma asked.

"Don't try to analyze it," I replied.

"You'll only confuse yourself more," Tala finished. A loud timer suddenly sounded.

"Ok, movie time over!" Tala announced.

"What about the Bourne Identity?" asked Ozuma.

"Too late. It's time for the Snap Box!" Enrique squealed with delight at that. "I know, right!?" said Tala.

"Ughh! I don't like saying nice things!" I moaned.

"Good thing you're writing them!" Tala said, laughing at his own joke.

"No. Just no," Kai said. Tala brought out a flowery, pink, tissue box. He passed out pink paper and fuzzy-ended pens.

"The paper's lavender scented!" said Enrique.

"Of course it is," said Bryan, staring at the pen in his hand, eye twitching. I tried writing, but nothing came out. I scribbled angrily. Why won't it wooooork!?

"My pen isn't working!" I said, throwing it at the ground.

"Neither is mine," said Bryan. The others said the same, except two certain people.

"We're on a tight budget. It was either cute pens, or ugly ones that work. Ours work fine though!" Tala smiled obliviously. Bryan sighed.

"Then how are _we _supposed to write?" he growled.

"Well, you shoulda' thought of that before you all came hear without your pens. We never said they were provided. You should be thankful we gave them out," Enrique informed them.

"Why should we be thankful!? You gave us useless pens!" Ozuma stated.

"They're cute though," Tala pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"But they are, right?" Tala said.

"No!" Ozuma said through gritted teeth.

"I don't wanna play Snap Box!" I announced.

"Ok!" Tala said happily. The others' jaws dropped. I'm very good at influencing others. Of course, it helps if they're in love with me.

"What do you want to do then?" asked Enrique.

"Hmm. Maybe, uhhh…Kai, the cookies!" I smiled. He rolled his eyes, reached up, and pulled them off a table. He put them in front of me.

I picked it up, opened my mouth, and tilted the plate. I frowned when no cookies landed in my mouth.

"What the hell! Some stupid piece of plastic won't give me my cookies!" I scowled.

"It's called plastic wrap," Ozuma told me. I nodded. I punched it repeatedly.

"It won't let them go! Damn plastic wrapper!" I swore.

"Wrap. Not wrapper," Ozuma stated.

"Whatever! Kai, kill it for me! You put it on, didn't you?" I glared, handing it to him. He pulled it off calmly.

"Milk…" I whined. Bryan smiled and poured me a glass. I downed the glass immediately. After I finished devouring the cookies, I soon fell asleep, cause milk makes me sweepy. Whatever happened while I was a sleep is completely unimportant.

I woke up first, drew faces on everyone in marker, and went upstairs to use Ry-ry's laptop. Gosh, I always feel like saying labtop. But it's a top for your lap. Not for a lab. Remember kids, cyber-bullying is illegal and wrong. Hehehe.


End file.
